The Ember of Passion
by thefallendeath4
Summary: Ember Gilbert, twin of Elena Gilbert decided it was time to come home. In returning however she learns that her small home town has changed, but that wasnt the problem. The problem was the handsome cocky blue eyed man that was craving her. Not wanting any part of it she tries to stay away, but how long and will she be able to stay away from him? Damon/OC. Rated T may change later
1. Chapter 1

When most people leave a small town they never look back. That was my plan at first, never look back, especially with all of the terrible memories that are linked with inside it. Yet here I was heading back to my home town of Mystic Fall only a few months after I had left it. Maybe it was because my family was there, my Aunt Jenna, my little brother Jeremy, but maybe most important my twin sister Elena.

Yes I, Ember Gilbert was heading back to the small dinky town of Mystic Falls, and I couldn't help but feel excited about it. As I drove down the familiar streets I smiled, my home town hadn't changed a bit since I left it like it was frozen until I got back. But I think everybody was ready to move on I sure was.

Once I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home, I sighed happily feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was once again back where I belong. The funny thing however was that nobody knew I was coming back. I sure hope they were excited to see me.

After I was out of my car I made way up the porch steps I had left my bag in my car Jeremy could go and get it for me later. Slowly I opened the front door lucky for me the front door was unlocked so I didn't have to use my key which were very noisy. When I entered I heard the sweet voice of one of my best friends talking. Hearing Bonnie's voice was like hearing an angel talk but maybe that's because I hadn't spoken to anyone since I left. Not even the people at my new school. I had sadly become the hermit who spoke to no one ever.

"You explain it! Last night I was watching nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said and I quirked an eyebrow what on earth were those two talking about.

"Oh come on!" my voice no, my twins sweet voice rings through my ears. "That commercials on a constant loop!" Elena exclaims and I bite my lip to stop myself from laugh of course my twin would say something like that.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" she asked

"Maybe we should play the lottery?" I suggested making myself known and both girls drop what they are doing and turn to look at me, with surprised faces "Surprise" I said shyly

"Ember!" Elena yells running over to me clobbering my with a bear hug.

"Elena!" I say returning the embrace for a moment before pulling away to look down at her body to see if she had been eating and I felt as though I was looking in a mirror. The only thing that was different between Elena and I on a normal day was our hair. Elena's was pin strait while mine was curly, but today I decided I would straighten it. So we looked like exact replicas of each other, even down to our clothes which was worse than normal.

"Seriously you two haven't seen each other in months and you still do that creepy twin thing" Bonnie said making both Elena and I roll our eyes before I pulled fully away so I could go and embrace my best friend.

"Oh Bonnie how I've missed you" I said and she giggled

"I've missed you more! But you could have called more or at least once" she said angrily pulling away from me.

"Sorry Bon, I was just super busy with school and everything" I lied and Bonnie rolled her eyes like she knew that I was lying.

"Anyway Bonnie have you talked to your grams?" Elena asked pulling out food from the grill out of a large paper bag and I watched her curiously.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked and I looked over at her. I still had no idea what these two were talking about. Maybe I should have stayed in contact with people instead of shutting people out of my life completely

"I don't want to be a witch" I answered truthfully I might as well start somewhere.

"Me neither" Elena says pour the to go food into nice bowls

"And putting it in nice bowls isn't fooling anyone" Bonnie stated and I giggled

"Very true who are you trying to impress?" I asked but she ignored me

"Ok serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons" she asked herself and I furrowed my brow whoever was coming over had my sister in a tizzy.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said nonchalantly and I looked at her amazed I didn't even know where they were, and as Elena opened the drawer that Bonnie said there in all their glory were the serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" Elena said and I looked at her and rolled my eyes

"Yea that's it" I said sarcastically as the doorbell rang and Elena looked to Bonnie.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self. Both of you" Elena said before going to answer the door.

"Who's here?" I asked timidly and Bonnie sighed

"You will find out soon enough" Bonnie said with a hint of resentfulness in her voice, and I looked at her confused, but she smiled "Come on Em it's time for you to meet Elena's new guy" she said grabbing my hand dragging me into the dining room.

Once I entered the dining room I was greeted with a sight that I didn't think I would see in a long time. Elena smiling up at a handsome man. I smiled drinking the sight in; I was glad the Elena was healing and that she had moved on from her rough break up with Matt. But of course Bonnie had to ruin my happiness for my twin be clearing her throat making them both look over at me. As soon as the mystery man laid eyes on me I saw him tense up and take on an almost defensive state in front of Elena. I'm not gonna lie it kind of scared my so I started recoiling back into the kitchen.

"Stefan this is my twin sister Ember" Elena said sweetly to the mystery man that I know knew as Stefan.

"Hi" I said shyly and Elena smiled and I saw Stephan's face and body language soften.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you" he said offering out his hand, and I took a deep breath before shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" I said in almost a whisper and I dint think he would be able to hear it but he smiled none the less.

"So when did you get back into town if I remember correctly Elena told me you were going to a specialty school?" he said and I nodded and I opened my mouth to say something but Elena's voice cut me off.

"Why don't we go sit down, before we get into too deep a conversation" Elena suggest and I nodded, and we all clambered into the dining room. Once we sat down Elena excused herself to go and get the food.

"So what were you going to specialty school for?" Stefan asked once Elena was in the kitchen

"Drama" I said quickly and Stefan quirked an eyebrow at my hurried response and I looked down at my empty plate.

"She not much of a conversationalist" Elena said bring in the food "Well until you get to know her" she said and I bit my cheek and nodded.

"I completely understand" Stefan said before Elena dished him up, and we started one of the most awkward meals of my life.

After a short while of deafening and awkward silence Elena spoke up.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked and I looked up from my plate. Another person who had a hard time with Tanner maybe we would get along after all.

"Well he let me on the team." Stefan said "So I must have done something right" he said

"You play football?" I asked not seeing this man sitting next to me as a football player at all.

"Yep!" Elena said happily "Bonnie remember how Stefan threw the ball at Tyler, and..."

"Yea I remember" Bonnie said irritably and I looked over at her in shock. Wondering what Stefan had done to get such hostility for the kindest girl I know.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested and I inwardly cringed what an awkward topic to choose.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie said shortly and I nodded yea that about summed it up.

"No about the witches" Elena said to Bonnie before looking over to Stefan "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said happily and Bonnie scowled

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie said sourly and I saw Stefan shrug

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said and Bonnie looked up at him with confused but interested.

"My family came from Salem" Bonnie said and Stefan looked surprised

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked clearly interested

"Yeah" Bonnie said sadly

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said and I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. The one person that Bonnie seemed to hate was warming up to him, just like Elena wanted. Just like I wanted because from the looks of it Stefan was gonna be around for a while.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked now thoroughly interested.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said proudly and Bonnie smiled with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Yea, they are" Bonnie said as if she had just come to that realization for the first time which was probably very true. I looked up and I smiled at Elena and she smiled back just as the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena asked and I shrugged standing up

"Who knows but I'll go check it out" I said walking to the front door. As soon as I opened it my bubbly blonde friend Caroline jumped into the door frame with dessert.

"Surprise!" she yelled "Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert" Caroline said obviously not noticing that I was Ember not Elena. Then I looked behind her to see a gorgeous man with icy blue eyes and a total bad boy look going on.

"Oh?" I said not really knowing what to say, I only played Elena well on certain days and today wasn't one of them.

"Hope you don't mind" the blue eyes hunk said and I opened my mouth to say something

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked coldly and I froze. I didn't like when people sounded angry, and Stefan already frightened me a little bit so this was not helping the matter.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in" the man said

"I' m not Elena" I said

"I am" Elena said from behind me and I looked to the blue eyed hottie who looked completely confused "But yea you can…" Elena started

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said cutting off Elena and Caroline grabbed the hottie or Damon's arm

"Get in here" she said playfully not even noticing my presence like I thought she would.

"Were just finishing up" Stefan said giving Damon the death eye.

"It's fine" Elena said sweetly "Just come on in" she said and Damon smirked stepping into our house looking at the entry way as if he had never seen a house before.

"You have a beautiful home Elena, and…" he said looking at me

"Ember" I said before thanking him.

Since we had a larger party then we had before we moved in to the living room. That way everyone could have a place to sit and be comfortable.

"When did you get back into town?" Caroline asked finally acknowledging my presences.

"Just a little while ago" I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable in my own skin ever since I had sat down Damon's eyes had never left my body.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Caroline asked demandingly and I tensed up

"She didn't tell anyone" Bonnie said coming to my rescue and I looked over to her and mouthed 'thank you' to which she smiled and nodded.

"Where were you at?" Damon asked and I looked over to him

"A specialty school a few towns over" I said and Damon nodded

"So why did you move back if you don't mind me asking of course" Damon said with a heart melting smile.

"I missed my friends and family but most of all my twin" I told him truthfully and I heard Elena giggle.

"So Stefan I heard you got put on to the team" Caroline said making me look away from the beautiful eyes of Damon

"I did" Stefan said and Caroline giggled

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner put you on the team!" she said and I looked over at her in shock. I knew that Caroline had a terrible case of foot in the mouth at some points but I never thought that she would say something like that. "Tyler must be seething! But good for you! Go for it" she finished and Damon nodded

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. I really didn't believe a word that just came out of that man's mouth.

"Yea, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. Or you for that matter Ember" she said and I bit my tongue. Of course now that I was back she would want to put me back on the squad.

"I'll work with them" Bonnie said quickly "They'll both get it" Bonnie assured Caroline.

"I guess we can put them in the back" Caroline said and I had to try really hard not to scream at her. Caroline may be one of my best friends but she insulted me and my sister one to many times.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Ember" Damon said and I looked over to him shocked that he had said that. Was Damon calling me fat?

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yea, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase." Caroline said and I saw Elena and Bonnie both glare at her. Even though Elena had also lost our parents she was better at hiding her sadness that and she didn't lock herself away from human kind for the last few months either. "She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said and I just shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't have come back, not yet anyways.

"I'm sorry, you two." Damon said and I looked at him again in shock. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" he said and after he finished speaking I felt my heart break for the two men who I was guessing were brothers. Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought at least I didn't lose everyone I cared about and loved.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said harshly and Damon smirked

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said and I saw Stefan tense up, and I looked over to Elena totally lost and confused.

'I'll tell you later' she mouthed and I nodded, but the tension in the room was becoming too much for me.

"I'm gonna start cleaning up" I stated grabbing a few empty mugs and leaving the room before anyone could protest.

I was humming quietly while I was doing the dish, off in my own little world completely zoned out.

"You missed one" Damon said setting the mug on the counter but his voice startled me and arm bumped the glass making it fall and I cringed waiting for the glass to shatter but it never came. I looked over to see Damon with the cup in his hand.

"Nice save" I said laughing slightly as I took the cup from his hands

"I like you. You know how to laugh" Damon said and I felt my cheeks go warm. "And your sister makes Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in very long time." He said and I nodded.

"Earlier were you talking about a woman?" I asked innocently

"Mhm" was all Damon said

"How did she die?" I asked, for some reason. I felt as though we could bond through the death of loved ones.

"In a fire. A tragic fire" he said sadly and I gnawed on my bottom lip for a moment before asking another question. A question that was more for my sister then for my knowledge.

"Recently?" I asked. I had to make sure Elena wasn't some rebound girl.

"Seems like it was yesterday" he said and I frowned but continued with my 20 questions.

"What was she like?" I asked turning to look at him and he smiled sadly

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He said and I blushed I don't think anyone but my dad ever called my beautiful. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He finished looking as though he was picturing her right then, wishing she was here.

"So which one of you date her first" I asked I was taking a risk. Damon seemed very attached to this woman who ever she was and I didn't know how he would take it.

"Nicely deduced." Damon said with a smirk. "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." He said completely changing the subject.

"Why?" I asked "Am I not good enough to be a cheerleader?" I asked and Damon smirked

"No I'm sure you amazing at it and that you look super sexy in your little outfit. But when Caroline mentioned you joining the team you looked as like you were going to die" he said and I bit my bottom lip.

"You saw that?" I asked, because if Damon saw then Caroline saw it which wouldn't be good.

"Am I wrong" Damon asked innocently and I shook my head.

"I used to love it; it used to fun, my way to relive stress… But things are different this year" I said sadly "Everything that used to matter to me doesn't anymore" I said truthfully

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon said and I giggled

"Something's could matter again" I said crossing my arms and Damon shrugged

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." He said and I frowned at how right he was.

"I'm sorry about your girl" I said and Damon looked at me shocked "Whoever she was you lost her to" I said and for a moment Damon and I just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey you guys need some help in hear?" Bonnie asked and I looked over to see Elena and Bonnie looking suspiciously at Damon and I.

"Yea sure why not" I said with a smile, and both girls nodded and walked over to help me with the dishes that I had neglected to do while I was talking with Damon.

After a while of having all of us doing dishes Damon decided that he would go see what Caroline and Stefan were up to and I just shrugged. Although I was feeling slightly sad that Damon was leaving, and not only that he was leaving me with Elena who kept looking at me in disappointment, and with Bonnie who had a smirk on her face.

(Third person POV the living room)

"That's a really nice scarf" Stefan commented on Caroline's scarf that was tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Thanks its new" Caroline said happily playing with one of the ends.

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked "I mean would you mind taking it off" he clarified and Caroline smiled and shook her head

"Oh I can't" Caroline said sweetly and Stephan furrowed his brows in mock confusion he knew very well what was going on.

"Why not?" Stefan asked "Are you ok?"

"Umm… All I know is that I can't take it off" Caroline said triumphantly at her reasoning

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked reentering the room and Stefan smiled at his older brother.

"I was just commenting on her scarf" Stefan said innocently and Damon's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Hey, you know, um, Ember, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes." Damon said to Caroline "Why don't you go see if you can help?" he suggested and Caroline scoffed

"Does it look like I do dishes" Caroline said snobbishly

"For me" Damon asked sweetly and Caroline giggles

"I don't think so" she said and Damon rolled his eyes before looking deep into the beautiful blondes eyes.

"Go see if Ember needs help in the kitchen" Damon commanded and a moment later Caroline blinks.

"You know what I'm going to see if the girls need help in the kitchen" Caroline said happily and Damon faked a smile

"Great" Damon said and as soon as she was gone the whole mood of the room changes.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan scolded his older sibling who just smirked

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said seriously and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena and Ember, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said in threating tone and Damon scoffed at his little brothers attempt to scare him.

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in so I can come back and visit my little cheerleader anytime I want to. That's right Stef I've got a Gilbert to" Damon said and Stefan growled

"Leave Ember out of this" Stefan warned and Damon smirked

"I don't think I will" Damon said before heading back into the kitchen to collect Caroline. All the while Stefan was worrying about how he is going to protect Elena and her twin sister from Damon. Which he would do somehow no matter the cost.

(Ember's POV)

Once everyone left I sighed heavily, happy that everyone was gone and now I could finally relax and be with my sister. Laying down on her bed I waited for her to come in. She was saying good bye to Stefan.

"So what did you think of him?" Elena asked plopping down in bed beside me. Smiling I turned to look at her.

"I hated him" I said sarcastically a smile residing on my face "He is a complete gentleman to you, and everyone around him, he's not bad looking either." I said and she started giggling.

"I'm glad you like him" she said and I nodded before flipping on my stomach

"So what's going on between him and Damon they seem like they hate each other" I said and she sighed.

"This girl name Katherine broke them apart, they have never been the same since her death" she said sadly and I furrowed my brows

"How long ago was this?" I asked and she shrugged

"We don't really talk about" she said and I nodded. Was Elena, Stefan's rebound? Was Stefan not as good as I once thought he was? After she told me about this Katherine person, Elena explained what all she knew about the girl and I was shocked. If they were truly brothers they would have let Katherine come between them.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the front door open and close. I shot straight up in the bed.

"Jeremy's home" Elena said irritated and I looked over to her questioningly

"You don't sound happy about that" I said and she shook her head.

"No and you'll see why in a moment" she said getting up from her bed, looking as if she was on a mission. "Jer" she said coming out of her room

"What?" I heard the irritated voice of my younger brother say

"Where were you?" she questioned

"Out" he said shortly and I furrowed my brows and got up from the bed and walked to the door but still kept myself hidden.

"Out where?" she asked and I heard Jeremy groan.

"It's really none of your business Elena" Jeremy spat and that when I intervened

"Is it any of my business Jer?" I asked making myself known and Jeremy straightened up

"Ember?" he asked with a slight smirk

"Hey baby bro" I said giving him a big hug

"When did you get back?" he asked hugging me back

"Earlier tonight, and I got to say bro I was a little disappointed that my baby bro wasn't here to great me" I said and Jeremy pulled away from me

"I was out I'm sure you heard" he said coldly and I blinked a few times in shock.

"Ok?" I said timidly. Jeremy knew that I hated when people were mad at me, and that I got scared of them when they were. My whole family knew that and the reason why.

"I'm going to bed" he said pushing past me knocking me into the wall, because I was frozen in shock. Once I heard his door close shut I slide to the floor tears pricking the backs of my eyes.

"Em?" I heard Elena say

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I whispered

"Yea" She said sadly knowing what was going on with me. "Come on let's get you ready for bed" she said gently pulling me up from my crouched position on the floor.

After Elena had washed my hair and helped me into to an extra pair of her night clothes she put me to bed. She was the one person who could help me once I was froze, the one person I would let help me.

The next morning I was woken up by my blanket being pulled off me roughly.

"Good morning sunshine!" Elena's voice sounded making my cringe

"Five more minutes" I groaned making Elena giggle

"No can do, I have already let us over sleep by 10 minutes" she said and I groaned. This was the one thing that I did not miss about my lovely twin. She was a morning person I was not. "Up!" she said pushing me to the point where I was almost off the bed.

"I am up" I groaned "Just not up, up" I said and this earned my the rest of the shove out the bed making my fall painfully to the floor.

"Now you can be up, up" Elena said happily and I slowly got myself up off the floor.

"Yea and you my dear are evil" I stated making Elena smile

"So do you want me to ask Jeremy if he will bring your bag in for you?" she asked and I cringed remembering my 'warm' welcome from him last night.

"No that's ok, I'll just where some of the clothes I left here along with some of yours and I will bring my bag in later" I stated making my way to the door.

"Ember" Elena said sadly making me turn to look at her

"What?" I asked

"Don't be afraid of Jer, he didn't mean it" she said and I took a deep breath

"I'm not afraid of Jeremy, Lena. He just needs some time to cool off that's all" I stated and Elena sighed.

"If you say so" she said and I nodded and left her room

"Be right back dear" I called in my fakest happy voice. I had to make it seem like I was ok, both to Elena and myself. Once I was in my room I went straight for my closet looking into see all the random clothing articles I had left behind. The first thing that I saw was my black lace shirt that I had been looking for since the day I had left. I shook my head and giggled. Elena must have borrowed it before I had left; I thought and pulled it off the hanger along with a red camisole to go under it. After I had my two pieces of clothing in my hand I made my way out of my room. Not paying attention to where I was walking I ran into someone.

"Oh morning Em" Jeremy said groggily and I froze. Making me mentally curse myself was I really afraid of my younger brother.

"Morning Jer" I stuttered not looking at him.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded quickly

"Yup just going to Elena's room to borrow some clothes" I said quickly

"Do you need me to bring your bag in for you?" he asked and I shrugged

"If you want to" I said making Jeremy sigh.

"Ember" he said almost pleadingly, which made me look at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again and I opened my mouth but my sisters voice spoke before I could

"She's fine Jer" Elena said harshly making Jeremy roll his eyes

"Whatever" he said and I move to the side so he could continue on to his room.

"Come on Em" Elena said and I nodded walking briskly into her room.

"This is what I have so far" I stated before Elena could ask me any questions "So all I need is some pants and shoes" I said looking at her smiling. Smiling weakly back she nodded and went to her closet

"Here you can where this dark jean skirt and these black booties" she said bringing them over to me.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked holding up the skirt and she shook her head

"Nope" she said happily and I groaned

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes you have to" she said exasperatedly "You look awesome in skirts, now go change" she said before I could complain any more.

Once I was again back in my room I quickly changed and fixed my hair. As I was traveling over to my bed to put the shoes on I stubbed my toes on something. Cursing under my breath I looked back to see what I had stubbed my toe on, and there in the middle of my room was my large suite case with my clothes in it from when I was gone. I smiled slightly, knowing who had done this, before going to my bed and pulling on the shoes and grabbing my empty school bag from last year, and made my way down stairs for breakfast.

"Wow look at you two being totally different people" my aunt Jenna said sarcastically, after I made my way into the kitchen where she and Elena were sipping on coffee.

"Oh I know!" I said with a smile grabbing down a mug "It's a new thing we are trying and I think so far its working" I said pouring my coffee and turning to my family with a smile.

"So you excited to go back to school Ember?" Jenna asked and I shrugged taking a sip of my drink.

"I guess" I said sadly "The only thing I'm not excited for is Tanner" I said bitterly and both Jenna and Elena laughed making me glare.

"So Ember you going to the game after school" Elena asked and I furrowed my brows

"Game?" I asked and Elena rolled her eyes

"The football game, the home coming football game" she said clarifying further then she need to.

"I guess so" I said "Might as well get right back into the school spirit" I said with fake happiness which my aunt and sister smiled at, showing that my acting had gotten so much better since I went to the specialty school. After our short conversation the three of us stood and drank our coffee in silence. That was until I heard a car horn beep.

"You wanna drive to school with me and Bonnie?" Elena asked taking her and my coffee cup and placing it in the dish washer.

"Nah I'll just take my car that way we don't have to wait for Bon to be done after the game and we can just go home" I said and Elena nodded sadly, but I gave her a reassuring smile. The only reason I wanted to drive myself is so if I got overwhelmed with school I could just leave, but Elena didn't need to know that.

A few minutes after Elena left, I made my way to the school also. Once I got out of my car I got people doing a lot of double takes and whispering. I knew the reasons for both the double takes and the whispers being shared among friends so I just shrugged it off and kept walking until I saw someone I knew. Thankfully that didn't take long.

"Mattie!" I yelled happily. Seeing my childhood best guy friend just made my morning.

"Ember?" my strawberry blonde friend said turning around to face me.

"Hey stranger!" I said hugging him. At first I was afraid that he wouldn't hug me back being that him and Elena broke up so that might put a strain on our friendship. Luckily it didn't and he hugged me tightly spinning me around.

"When did you get back into town?" he asked setting me down and I smiled pulling away from him

"Last night!" I said happily "And I couldn't wait to see you!" I said with a huge smile

"Wow Em, that really hurts" I heard Tyler say and I immediately spun around

"Ty!" I said in my most excited voice, throwing my arms around his neck. Growing up I was closer to Matt and Tyler, then I was with Bonnie and Caroline. So seeing these two made my life complete again. "

"Hey Ember" he said hugging me tightly making me giggle as I pulled away.

"My god someone's been working out!" I said flirtatiously hitting his arm, and he chuckled.

"Well you know me" he said making his voice deeper than it already was, and I shook my head.

"Sadly" I said mockingly and he playfully glared

"So Ember break any hearts at your new school?" Matt asked and I turned my attention back to him.

"Oh yes ton!" I said sarcastically with an eye roll making the guys chuckle. "But it's my old school now" I said with a smirk and I started walking away.

"Your moving back!" Matt asked happily as they both ran to catch up with me.

"Yes my dear friends I have" I said linking my arms through each one of the boys as we walked into the school "And I am going to make this year epic" I said happily and I walked to me first class with the coolest and hottest guys in school.

My first day back at Mystic Falls High was pretty unmemorable. I mean don't get me wrong it was nice to see everyone, but the teachers and classes were just as boring as I remember. So when after school rolled around I was more than excited for the homecoming game. As I was walking out side I saw Elena and Stefan talking, so I went over to them to talk.

"Oh look at you" Elena said "You look hot in your jersey" she said and I nodded walked over to them

"Oh I agree you look hot" I said with a smirk and they both shook their heads at me.

"What happened to you two?" Stefan asked looking at us both "No more cheerleading?" he asked and I shook my head

"I quit. I'm a quitter" Elena said and I nodded again in agreement. It was true we both were quitters.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. Neither of you" Stefan said looking at Elena and at the last moment looking at me "You both suffered a great loss. You two are not the same people. You both should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" he said and I smiled. Seeing how happy Elena was, I didn't think I would see her this happy for a long time. Now here we were and she was looking happy as ever. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird," Stefan said looking at Elena "but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He said and handed her a necklace

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed "It's beautiful!" she said

"It's something that I've had forever," Stefan said "and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." He explained and I felt kind of bad for interrupting on what seemed to be a personal moment for the couple.

"Is that rose I smell?" she asked and I looked at Stefan curiously I smelt it faintly to.

"No, it's, uh, it's an herb. It's nice huh?" he asked awkwardly

"I love it" Elena said sincerely "Help me put it on?" she asked and he nodded that's when I thought it was time to turn away. This seemed to personal for me to be there, but Stefan's voice made me turn back around.

"I have one for you to Ember" he said and I turned around

"What?" I asked and he shrugged stepping towards me.

"It's almost identical to the one I gave to Elena but different. Just like the two of you" he said and I smiled and took the necklace from him, and looked at it.

"I love it" I whispered, I was so touched that Stefan had gotten or gave this to me. No boyfriend I had ever been with had ever given me jewelry, and here was my twin sister's boyfriend giving me this amazingly beautiful one.

"And you two aren't in uniform because?" the clipped voice of Caroline and I raised my arms in in mock surrender.

"In my defense I never rejoined the squad you just assumed" I said clipping the necklace on while Caroline glared at me, before she went on to Elena.

"And what is your excuse?" she spat

"I uh…." Elena stuttered

"She decided to quit for me so I wouldn't feel awkward doing it by myself" I said cutting my sister off. This ultimately saved her butt.

"Of course you two would do this to me" Caroline said angrily before stomping off and I shrugged

"Have a good game Stefan" I said before walking off to find Matt and Tyler, my sister and her boyfriend needed some alone time.

Later that night I was standing by Tyler's truck. The team was getting a 'pep' talk from Tanner. Everything seemed to be going fine, until I heard Vicky yell.

"Wait, Ty!" Vicky screamed and I turned to see what was going on and I saw Tyler charging towards Jeremy looking like he was going to kill someone and I saw Jeremy getting up to looking just as pissed.

"Oh what do you care? Don't look so down" Tyler spat "You can have her when I'm done" he said and that when I got up to got to break this up before it started, but I was too late. Jeremy had thrown the first punch.

"Jeremy!" I scream in terror. No one ever started a fight with Tyler Lockwood and if they did well they would be in a world of pain. So being the stupid protective older sister I tried pulling Jeremy off of Tyler. One of the worst choices of my life, in the heat of rage just seeing someone else 'joining' the fight Tyler punched me. Making me fall to the ground with a split lip. That's when I froze, the one of the guys who I thought would never hurt me had just punched.

As I was frozen on the ground I could hear Vicky screaming at Tyler to stop, and I so badly wanted to help, but I was paralyzed with fear on the ground. The yelling and screaming not helping my current situation.

"Hey, he's down enough!" I heard Stefan yell and I cringed for the hurt that Stefan would be in the morning.

"Jeremy, no!" I then heard Elena scream and again my body went ridged, what was my stupid little brother doing now. Finally I heard the one voice who I knew could stop this whole thing.

"Tyler, knock it off!" Matt yelled "Stop and look at who is on the ground!" Matt said next. The fighting must have stopped because there was no more yelling just the sound of Elena scolding Jeremy.

"What the hell Jeremy!" she spat "Urgh put your head up your bleeding" she sighed.

"I'm fine" Jeremy growled

"Yea you smell fine" Elena spat back

"Just stop ok!" Jeremy yelled before I'm assuming stormed off. I still had no idea what was going on, I was still frozen lying on the parking lot floor. Eyes pinched shut blood leaking down my cheek.

"Elena!" Stefan called frantically

"Oh my god Ember" Elena cried running over to me putting my head in my lap. "You're ok, you're ok, every things alright" she cooed trying to get me to unfreeze. Thankfully it didn't take long, being back home has been doing wonders. "Thank god" Elena sighed I relief once I did unfreeze.

"I'm alright" I said shakily sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked and I nodded before pushing myself up off the ground.

"Mhm" I mumbled as I felt blood dribble down my chin. Immediately my hand shot up to cover my mouth. "I'm positive" I said strongly "I just need to go cleanup" I stated and started walking away.

"Ember!" Elena called and I turned back to look at the anxiety filled faces of both Elena and Stefan.

"I'm fine really," I promised "I'm just going to go to my car clean up a little bit and then come watch the game, which you Stefan should be getting ready for, and you Elena should be getting seats for" I stated and both smiled weakly at me.

"Alright, see you both after the game" Stefan said before walking away

"I'll go get us seats" Elena said reluctantly and I smiled

"Good I won't be long" I promised and with that we both went our separate ways much to Elena's dismay.

Thankfully in my car I had a bunch of napkins and water to clean up the blood, well enough for the game. I could clean it up better when I got home, when this terrible night was over. After my lip was good enough I got out of my car and closed the door, turning to go to the stadium I ran into someone I was not expecting.

"You scared me!" I said shakily "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked

"I'm hiding from Caroline" Damon said with a smirk and I crossed my arms

"Oh really way is that?" I asked with mock curiosity. All I really wanted to do was go sit with Elena and watch our football team lose.

"I need a break" he stated and I raised an eyebrow "She talks more than I can listen" he clarified

"That could be a sign" I told him and he shook his head

"She is awfully young" he defended

"Not much younger than you" I stated in my matter of fact tone, at which he smirked to

"Well I don't see it going anywhere in the big picture" he said and I rolled my eyes for everyone who would have to deal with them as a married couple's sake I sure hope not. "She'd drive me crazy" and I shrugged.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits," I told him truthfully "but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me"

"Duly noted." Damon said with a nod before stepping closer to me. "What happened to your lip?" he asked and I swallowed hard

"Got in the middle of a fight between my little brother and a varsity football player with a temper" I stated "Why do you care?" I asked and he shrugged again taking a another step towards me, which made me step back all so, but I had nowhere to go.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon stated cockily and I rolled my eyes. The situation I was in made me more than uncomfortable but I couldn't let Damon know that.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I said harshly and Damon sighed

"You're right" he stated and I rose my eyebrows in shock. I hadn't been expecting him to say that "But so do you" he stated and once again I was left in shock.

"Really?" I asked curiously and he nodded

"Mhm. You want me" he said flirtatiously playing with one of my curls

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly appalled

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me." He said stepping closer to be dropping my hair "You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." He whispered and I gulped as he looked deep into my eyes "And right now... You want to kiss me." He said and went to lean in but before that could happen I smacked him, and for a moment he looked shocked. Damon was downright sexy but he was dating Caroline and there was something in my gut telling me that he was bad news.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily and pushed him back slightly "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, or with my sister but I don't want to be part of it." I spat "And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." I growled before briskly walking away towards the stadium, huffing. This night just kept getting better and better.

(third persons POV)

Stefan had just got done talking to Matt, and he was happy that Matt was ok with him being Elena.

"Well isn't that nice" Damon's cocky voice rang out making Stefan turn to look at him with a scowl. "Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon smirked and Stefan sighed.

"Not tonight" Stefan said "I'm done with you" he stated and went to walk away.

"Nice trick with Ember." Damon said making Stefan turn back around to look at his brother "Let me guess... vervain in the necklace?" he asked, not really needing an answer "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked crossing his arms and Damon shrugged

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way" Damon thought out loud "Or… I could just eat her?" he suggested with a cocky smile on his face.

"You're not gonna hurt her Damon, either of them" Stefan stated threateningly

"No?" Damon asked

"No, because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Ember." Stefan answered making Damon narrow his eyes "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan stated and Damon smirked

"Who's pretending?" he asked looking at his brother

"Then kill me" Stefan stated easily

"Well, I'm tempted" Damon said with a smirk but Stefan shook his head

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am." Stefan countered making Damon raise his eye brows " I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said unfolding his arms. Knowing how true his argument was.

"Salvatore! What the hell?" barked Tanner coming from the locker rooms "We've got a game to play!", Stefan went to answer.

"If that's my humanity..." Damon stated "then what's this?" he asked rhetorically before running over in vamp speed draining Tanner of blood.

"No!" Stefan yelled taking a step toward his psychotic brother

"Any one, anytime, anyplace" Damon spat to his little brother, before rushing off with Stefan shortly behind him.

(In the locker room)

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." Tyler stated coolly as if nothing had just happened

"Don't talk to me right now, all right?" Matt growled "I'm pissed at you" he stated and started walking away but Tyler grabbed his arm

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked as Matt ripped his arm away

"What's my... You're my problem, all right?" Matt said angrily "You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight?" Matt growled "What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling Ember." Matt ranted and Tyler froze

"What happened with Ember?" Tyler asked freezing not really hearing anything else

"Wow Tyler that low even for you" Matt spat and tried walking away again but was grabbed by Tyler again. This time when this happened however Matt threw a punch, luckily Tyler dodged it.

"Were you just gonna hit me?" Tyler asked in a low voice, but Matt rolled his eyes and walked away as Tyler screamed at him. "Seriously we are on the same team man!", as if that made a difference.

It was then Matt walked outside to not only cool off but to maybe find Tanner in the process.

"Oh my god" Matt whispered seeing a bloody body crumpled on the "Somebody help!" Matt screamed running over to the body. Thankfully someone heard and called the police.

(Later that night) (Ember's POV)

"What kind of animal could be doing this?" I asked Stefan and Elena as we were sitting at the kitchen counter. There was nothing better to do since the game had been canceled

"I know" Elena agreed "And why would it be coming into the middle of town to attack someone?" Elena asked and I shrugged

"I don't know" Stefan said sounding sad and I sighed. I may have not liked Tanner but no one deserved to die like that.

"I'm gonna head to bed" I said after a moment and they both looked at me curiously "I've had a long night and I just want to sleep" I told them and they nodded silently. "Besides I'm sure you two want some alone time" I winked before escaping.

It didn't take me very long to get ready for bed, and I was happy for it, I really need sleep. As I climbed into bed I glanced at my phone I had a txt of Tyler. Shuddered a little I opened it.

*Sorry about 2nite, I don't know what came over me. Hope you can forgive me* it read and I smiled and typed a reply

*nothing to be sorry about! It didn't hurt that much ;), ttyl* I replied before setting my phone on vibrate and falling into a deep sleep.

-Authors note-

So what do you think my dear and beloved readers? I hope you enjoyed reading my new story, because I enjoyed writing it. It was a little lacking in the Damon/Ember romance that I want, but believe me it will come. So please let me know about what you think, by both leaving me a review and or a privet message. I love you all and I hoped you enjoyed my new story! For those of you who are worried about my other stories, I will still update them as much as possible, just like I have been. Thanks again! Happy reading!

Love,

thefallendeath4


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up panting. The dream I had just had was so peculiar for me that I made myself wake up. Glancing at the clock I groaned it was only or should I say already 5:30, so I only had an hour left to sleep. Covering up my eyes with my arms, I replayed my dream knowing fully well that I wasn't going to be going back to sleep.

In my dream I was in a pure white flowing dress that stopped just above my knees, the dress kind of reminded me of something women would wear back in the 1800's to bed just shorter, a lot shorter. I was running through some sort of wooded area in my dream, giggling and acting as if I was having the time of my life.

"You can't catch me" I said playfully to someone behind me, which was interesting because the only time I would ever run was if I was in some sort of life threatening situation. Surely enough I felt someone come up behind me and lock their arms around my waist, making me squeal with delight.

"Looks like I caught you" a familiar voice purred in my ear, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"So it would seem" I sighed as me and the mystery man stood comfortably in each other's arms, but after a while just like in real life I got bored and tried to pull away. Making the mystery man pull me closer into his body. "Aren't you going to let me go?" I asked sweetly making the man chuckle

"Nope I think I like you right here" he said before placing kisses on my neck, making me arch into his chest with a soft moan.

"Oh no what's a girl to do?" I asked coyly and again the man chuckled pulling away from my neck.

"Oh there are many things you could do" he purred in my ear nipping at my earlobe, before turning me around, to face him directly. The man who was in front of me shocked me, but not the dream me for that me just smiled.

"Oh I'm absolutely positive there are many things you would like me to do Damon" I said coyly putting my arms around his neck, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek "But you know my rules" I whispered. That's when I felt him push me up against the tree, as he was looking at me longingly. I had no idea how we got over to tree so fast but this was a dream so anything was possible.

"Screw the rules" he growled, before forcefully kissing me. Even though it was forceful it was more passionate and full of love and heat than anything else.

That's when I woke myself up; I couldn't bear to watch myself kiss Damon when just last night I had rejected him so forcefully. Sighing I sat up and looked around my room, before again glancing at the clock.

'Hmm 6' I thought pulling myself out of bed 'Perfect time to start getting ready' I told myself and walked over to my large bag and zippered it. I hadn't unpacked anything I honestly didn't have the time. Picking out the first things I saw I threw them on my bed. I had chosen a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red shirt. Smiling at my choice I pulled them on quickly. After I was dressed I clipped on the necklace Stefan gave me, and went into the bathroom and put on my makeup. Which was a little bit of eyeliner that people could barely see and some mascara. Both Elena and I had been blessed with clear flawless skin so there was really no need for anything else. After that I took my hair out of the pony and combed out, and sprayed it with a bit of hair spray. Sighing I glanced at myself, I looked pretty good for only taking a few minutes to get ready, now time to freak Elena out. Which was my favorite pass time.

I had been waiting for Elena to come and yank the blankets off of me for the past twenty minutes, and she still hasn't come in. Worrying slightly I got out of bed and looked at the clock 6:50. Either Elena forgot to come and wake me up or she was still sleeping. Shrugging I made my way over to her room and glanced in to see a sleeping figure in her bed. Shaking my head I made my way in and jumped on her bed.

"Time to get up!" I said happily and Elena groaned

"Go away its Saturday!" she said and I flopped down beside her in a huff. The one day I didn't have to get early, I did.

"Well this sucks" I said and Elena groaned in agreement, huffing I rolled out of her bed "Well fine I will just let you sleep then miss grumpy" I said and I marched out of her room. Once I had left her I contemplated going back to bed, but shook my head and made way down stairs once I entered the kitchen I was greeted by aunt in not such a pleasant way.

"Scum Ball" she said angrily and I frowned "Scum bucket" she repeated

"Wow Jenna I never thought I'd ever hear you call me that to my face" I said sadly and Jenna turned around quickly to face me.

"Oh Ember not you!" she said and I smiled in relief

"Then who on earth are you talking to?" I asked and she frowned and pointed back at the T.V.

"Him" she said with a scowls and I furrowed my brows and looked at the T.V

"The news guy?" I asked and she nodded

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell" she said bitterly "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" she asked and I held back a laugh

"You left because him?" I scoffed and she nodded "No way! You and him! But he's so cute!" said in a slightly sarcastic manner and she glared.

"He is not cute there is nothing cute about him" she said bitterly and I giggled and took a sip of her coffee that was sitting on the counter "Elena what are you doing with that stuff?" I heard Jenna ask and I turned around to see Elena with a huge box in front of her on table.

"I went and got it from a safety deposit box yesterday" Elena said "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founders Council for the heritage display" she explained opening the box. The first thing she pulled out was a ring and I smiled

"Isn't that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I asked as Elena dropped it in my hands and Jenna nodded

"Originally it was great-great- Grandma Mary's wedding ring" she said and I nodded with slight smile on my face. Looking at this stuff just brought back so many memories of when mom and dad were still alive.

"How much do think this stuff would sell for?" Jeremy's voice suddenly spoke and I looked up from the ring in my hand to see my little brother, who had an old book in his hand "You know like on eBay?" he asked and I scowled at him.

"You're not gonna find out" Elena said bitterly ripping the old book from his hands making Jeremy glare.

"That's mom and dad's stuff, you can't just give it away" he said and I sighed

" We're not giving it away" I said placing the ring in it bag and back in the box "It's called a loan Jeremy" I told him and he rolled his eyes before leaving again. Sighing I plopped myself down in a chair and I felt Elena pat my back, just as the doorbell rang, which made my sister leave me.

In the distance I heard Elena say hello to Stefan before they made their way up stairs. I started laughing slightly at the fact that Elena was sneaking a boy up to her room, but then I cringed remembering the last boy I had snuck a up to my room. Shaking my head I pushed myself away from the table and grabbed my keys, wallet, and cell phone. I couldn't stay at the house not right now.

"I'm going to the grill be back later!" I called to Jenna, and not waiting for answer I left and ran to my car. Once in my car fear shook my body, taking a deep breath I turned my car on and made my way to the grill.

After I got to the grill I put my happy face on and entered the building. Hopefully someone I knew would be here, but honestly where else would they be. Sure enough as soon as I looked around I saw Tyler and his parents sitting at their regular booth. Each eating what the normally had, and each talking to each other. I smiled seeing that the old traditions of the Lockwood's hadn't died down. But not wanting to bother there family time I glanced around the rest of the restaurant, thankfully at one of the tables sat Caroline and Bonnie, or as I will call them for right now my saviors, and I made way over to them.

"What are you to lovely ladies talking about" I asked sweetly taking the empty seat at the table and the both glanced over at me with a smile, before Caroline screamed.

"You can take Ember!" she yelled happily, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who can take Ember, and where are they taking me?" I asked making Caroline giggle

"Bonnie is going to take you to the Founder's party tonight" she said and I blinked in confusion before turning to Bonnie

"That's tonight?" I asked her slightly exasperated and she nodded sadly

"Yes and I have no date" she said with fake sadness, smiling I took her hand and brought it into my chest.

"Bonnie Bennett would do me the honor of being my date to the founder's party this evening?" I asked lowering my voice to sound like a male, giggling Bonnie nodded

"Why of course Miss Ember, I would be greatly honored to be your date" she said adding a British accent to her words, and then we started laughing hysterically.

"This is why I am glad to have a boyfriend" Caroline huffed and that shut both me and Bonnie up.

"So I take it your mom is ok with you bringing Damon then?" I asked her coldly. Everyone knew that I hadn't dated since the incident, and Caroline knew why I didn't date.

"She doesn't know" Caroline replied "But I why should care what my mom thinks?" she asked

"Because she's a licensed gun owner that she carries everywhere with her" I told her and she rolled her eyes

"That and Damon's older sexy danger guy" Bonnie said

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline scoffed and both Bonnie and I nodded "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked sarcastically, and I frowned at her.

"No more witch jokes ok?" Bonnie pleaded "The whole Mr. Tanner death prediction thing freaked me out" she said

"Ok, but Damon's not dangerous" Caroline said and I snorted silently "You know he just has a lot of issues with his brother. Like major deep rooted-drama" Caroline said and I raised my eye brows in curiosity

"Like?" Bonnie asked and Caroline sighed

"I'm not really supposed to say anything" she said timidly and I rolled my eyes

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I asked and both my friends rolled their eyes.

"Fine but you cannot tell Elena" she said. Glancing at Bonnie we both said no, which seemed to be enough of an answer for Caroline to start blabbing.

After Caroline's story I decided to check my phone, and it had a text from Elena.

*Jenna said you ran out after Stefan and I went up to my bedroom, is everything ok?* she asked

*Everything's fine just went to go meet Bonnie and Care at the grill* I told her

*Oh ok, well Stefan is gone you can come home. I'm sure you're gonna want help getting ready for the founders party* she said and I glared at my phone

*I'm sure I will. And thanks by the way… For letting me know when the party was* I replied

*You are so welcome, now get you butt home and bring Bonnie with you. We have nails to do* she said and I shook my head before placing my phone back in my pocket and reengaged myself in the conversation.

"Who were you texting so fervently?" Bonnie asked seeing that my phone was now put away

"Oh you know my secret lover from my old school" I said with a smirk and Bonnie giggled

"You mean Elena?" Caroline asked rudely, and I glared at her. I didn't know what her problem was lately but it was getting on my nerves.

"Screw you Caroline" I spat, and Caroline just looked at me with the 'was that supposed to hurt my feelings' look, making me more pissed. So I got up "Bonnie Elena said I was supposed to bring you over to my house to do nails?" I asked and Bonnie nodded

"Yea I'm supposed to be going over there in a lit bit" she said

"Ok well do you need a ride?" I asked and she shook her head

"No I drove, sorry Em" she said and I shrugged

"No big deal" I said and I felt my phone vibrate again "I'll see you in a little bit Bonnie" told her before walking out not even acknowledging Caroline. If she was going to be a bitch I was going to be one right back. After I was in my car I checked my phone Tyler was the one who had texted me this time.

*Not saying hello to me when you see me at the grill with my parents really hurt Em, not gonna lie* shaking my head with a laugh a responded

*You and you lovely parents looked like you were in the middle of a very important conversation. I couldn't bear to interrupt* I said and after it sent I threw my phone on the seat next to me and drove home.

Tyler had messaged me as I was driving but being responsible I didn't read it till I got in to the drive way of my house.

*Uh huh sure that's it! You have been scared of my mom since we were kids and you got in trouble for almost breaking a vase* he said and I giggled. I couldn't believe that he still remembered that, it was such a long time ago.

*Ha! I cannot believe you remember that! But if I recall you were just as scared as I was! And besides it's not like I'm not gonna see you at the founders party later* I told him as I walked in the house.

"Honeys I'm home!" I yelled placing my keys in their usual spot on the kitchen counter.

"Oh goody" Jeremy say from the living room, and I glared at him

"Don't use sarcasm Jer, it doesn't suite you" I said bitterly and he rolled his eyes. I was about to snap but Elena stopped me.

"How was the grill?" she asked and I turned around to look at her

"Oh you know same old same old" I told her and she nodded "How was Stefan?" I asked and I saw a blush creep up on her cheeks

"Pretty good" Elena said shyly and I giggled

"Wow look at you all blushing like you actually did something worth blushing about!" I said and she glared at me but the blushed deepened. Out of the two of us Elena was the one with more experience in the boyfriend, kissing, and romance departments, but she got embarrassed to easily. Unlike me, I barely ever blushed.

"You are a terrible person!" she said and I giggled

"You are just finding this out now?" I asked looking at my text from Tyler *Or sooner* was all it said, slightly curious and confused by what Tyler meant I just sat there staring at it until I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled and ran to the door, and to my surprise there was Tyler Lockwood. "Are you stalking me?" I questioned lightly and he rolled his eyes

"Oh yes definitely, I just can't get enough of you" he said sarcastically and I placed a hand over my heart.

"Oh stop it Ty you're gonna make my blush" I said adding a fake southern accent to my words.

"Ember who's here!" Elena yelled as she made her way down the stairs "Oh Hey Tyler, what's up?" she asked after seeing who it was.

"I'm here for my mom, I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff" he said and Elena nodded

"Oh right here!" she said pointing to a box that was sitting on the floor, and Tyler nodded and picked it up. Knowing what was in there my inner thought came out

"Please be careful!" I pleaded

"Yea be careful, dick" Jeremy spat and I turned around to look at my little brother, with a look that could kill.

"Hey!" Elena interrupted "Not right now guys ok!" she said exasperatedly and Tyler shrugged

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk" Tyler said and I nodded in agreement, this attitude that was coming from Jeremy since I got home was starting to not only get on my nerves, but it was worrying me to.

"I got your, punk" Jeremy mumbled and I glared before turning to look at Tyler

"Look, Tyler maybe you should go. And tell your mom that we will see her tonight" I told and he nodded before looking at Jeremy.

"Would it make a difference if I told you that I actually like Vicky?" Tyler asked and I frowned and looked over to Jeremy

"Not even if you mean it" Jeremy said before going back into the living room.

"Talk to you later Ty" I said quietly

"Yea talk to you later" he said "And save me a dance ok" and I giggled with a nodded

"Will do, one for you and one for Matt" I told him before he nodded and walked to his truck, which made shut the front door. After the door was shut I put my head up against it. Was the whole Tyler, Jeremy aggression thing really because of Vicky Donovan? If so, they both could do so much better.

After a while Bonnie showed up, and by that time I was up in Elena's room picking out a dress. After I had everything picked out I made my way back down stairs.

"Delicate flower or naughty vixen?" Bonnie asked

"Hmm tough call" Elena said

"Can we mix them?" I asked and Bonnie looked up at me with a smile

"Look at you two getting all pretty for your dates, even if one of them is me" she said and I smiled and plopped down in the seat next beside her "You two seem happy-ish"

"I am –ish tonight's gonna be a good night" Elena said in a way that made it sound like she was trying to convince herself "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me ever since you walked in the door" she said and I looked at Bonnie questioningly, I had an idea what Bonnie wanted to tell her, but I didn't think tight now was the time to tell her.

"What if I told you in the morning?" Bonnie asked and I nodded in agreement

"That way whatever it is she has to tell you won't ruin your night" I told Elena and she furrowed her eyebrows at me

"You know don't you?" Elena asked suspiciously and I scoffed

"I know nothing!" I told her and Elena looked at me with questioning eyes

"Come on you two out with it" Elena demanded and I huffed

"Ok, but this has to go in a vault! Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed" I told her and Elena quirked an eyebrow "It turns out your new hunk has quite the interesting back story"

"Uh-huh" Elena said waiting for more

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" I asked and Elena rolled her eyes

"I know that they both dated her, and that's why they have issues" she said and I nodded

"Yea they both dated her, only she chose Damon, and that drove Stefan mad. He did horrible things to try and break them up; he manipulated Katherine and filled up with all these lies. Until it finally worked and she turned against him" Bonnie explained and Elena crossed her arms

"That sounds like one person's side of the story. Meaning Damon" Elena said sounding slightly upset. I knew that it sound one sided, but Elena still deserved to know.

"We just wanted you to know Lena" I told her innocently and she sighed and nodded

"Thanks, but his past relationships are none of my business" she said

"Unless he calculating, manipulative liar" Bonnie defended "That's your business"

"Stefan is none of those things!" Elena assured us, and I shrugged

"How do you know?" I mumbled, before standing up to go get some water. As I was standing by the sink, Elena's phone started ringing, and we had a rule in the house if you are closest to the ringing device you answer it.

"Hello?" I answered sweetly "Oh hi Mrs. Lockwood"….. "What do you mean?"…. "Are you sure, because I saw it the box"… "Well let me check"…. "Mhm"…. "Well I will definitely see if I can find it and if I do I will defiantly bring it"…. "Ok, bye" I said and I hung up the phone, trying very hard not to slam it on the counter

"What did Mrs. Lockwood want?" Elena asked but I didn't answer I just stormed off towards the stairs Bonnie and Elena in tow

"Ember what's wrong" Bonnie asked as I stormed in to Jeremy's room and yanked off his ear phones

"Ahh!" he screamed before seeing it was me and he rolled his eyes "God what now?" he asked coldly

"The pocket watch Jeremy" I spat "where is it?" I asked and I heard Elena gasp before coming to stand beside me, back up if I needed it

"What watch?" Jeremy asked stupidly

"The watch you stole from mom and dad's box" Elena said angrily and still Jeremy gave us a blank stare

"Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called freaking out, the watch was on the list and now she can't find it. Jeremy she thinks she's the one who lost it!" I explained trying to keep my cool but Jeremy just shrugged

"Maybe she did." He said "Maybe Tyler took it" he said and I snapped

"Oh don't even play that card!" I yelled before Elena put a hand on my shoulder signifying I should calm down.

"Jeremy it's obvious you took it" Elena said angrily "If I go on line and look on eBay am I going to find it?" Elena asked "Is that you are going to pay for your pot?" she asked and I blinked I never thought Elena would go that far.

"Screw you two!" Jeremy spat pulling the watch for a hidden compartment in his desk "I would never sell this ok" he said and I sighed

"Then why on earth would you take it?" I asked calmly, since we had found the watch I was ok again.

"Because it was supposed to be mine" Jeremy said angrily and I flinched "Dad said it goes to the first born son, his dad gave to him and now what?" Jeremy asked sounding heart broken

"And he was going to give it you" I said sadly

"Yeah" he said

"Look Jer it's still yours. It's just that mom promised Mrs. Lockwood." Elena said "What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out" he spat tossing it on his bed. For a moment Elena and I looked at each other before I sighed

"It's yours Jer keep it. I'll just tell Mrs. Lockwood that we couldn't find it" I told him and he grunted in response before we decide to leave him alone.

After we exited I told Bonnie and Elena that I had to go and get dressed. They both nodded and didn't question me. However when I got in my room, after I shut the door, I slid to the floor as tears started falling. I cried for a good ten minutes before I composed myself and got dress in one of Elena's blue sun dress, my white shawl, and a pair of Jenna's white pumps. Once I was dress I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up, to make myself look as if I didn't just have a mental break down.

When I got down stairs Elena and Bonnie were both waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Thank god!" Bonnie said happily "We thought you died up there" she said and I smirked

"Nope still very much alive I just decided last minute I decided to change an aspect of my outfit" I lied and both girls laughed

"Of course you would!" Elena exclaimed "but I think that it was just so I would be late to meet up with Stefan" she said and I rolled my eyes

"Oh yes Elena because I want to ruin your relationship with a guy who is a perfect gentleman to you" I said and she smiled and I giggled before grabbing and phone and shoving them in to my blue purse "Lets scoot ladies!" I said heading for the door and Bonnie and Elena followed me to my car laughing the whole way.

As soon as we got to the party Elena ditched Bonnie and I for Stefan. So I was faced with a wrath of Carol Lockwood all by myself. Sighing heavily I slipped my arm through Bonnie's and we walked up to the Lockwood's front door

"Hello ladies" Mayor Lockwood said politely

"Hello Mayor Lockwood" I said with a bright smile while Bonnie used the typical teenage hey.

"So how have you been Ember?" he asked "You haven't been around the house since you've been back" he said "Hope you haven't been avoiding us" and I giggled

"Not at all Mr. Lockwood, I haven't been back for very long, and I have been super busy" I told him and he nodded

"Well alright then, just don't forget about us" he said and I nodded with a smile and started to walk in but before I could get all the way in he grabbed my arm, "Oh and my wife is looking for you" he told me and I swallowed heavily before nodding once again, and making my way into the house.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Bonnie said and I rolled my eyes

"It wasn't that awkward" I told her and she scoffed

"Yea whatever!" Bonnie exclaimed "He was practically begging you to come by the house more so you and Tyler can get all cozy again" she said seductively and I slapped her on the arm. Before my parents deaths Tyler and I were a little more than friendly with each other. I often times spent all evening at the Lockwood's till my parents came and picked me up, and then I spent every weekend here. So in that time we became very close in more ways than one. That was all when Matt was dating Elena, of course.

"That's not true!" I said and she rolled her eye "Even if it was, Ty's with Vicky now, right? So I'm not gonna break that up" I told her

"Uh huh sure" was all Bonnie said and I was about to say something back when I heard Mrs. Lockwood.

"Ember is that you dear?" her overly friendly voice spoke and I turned around dropping Bonnie's arm as I did so.

"Mrs. Lockwood there you are!" I said going over to hug her "I was looking for you" I lied smoothly and she chuckled

"As was I dear, but isn't that how it goes when two people are looking for each other they can't do it" she said and I nodded with a fake smile. "Anyways dear, I was just wondering if you found that pocket watch?" she asked and I sighed sadly

"No we didn't sadly." I told her and she frowned "Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and I looked for it until the last minute" I promised "I'm so sorry" I told her and she smiled sadly patting me on the arm

"That's alright dear, just let me know if you find it alright" she said and I nodded

"Of course Mrs. Lockwood" I said sweetly and she smiled

"Well you have fun, and I think I saw Tyler near the back" she told me and I nodded

"Oh alright, thanks I did promise his a dance" I said and her smile grew as she waved good bye and started walking towards Mayor Lockwood.

"So you still think they're not trying to push you into to Tyler's arms?" Bonnie asked once I walked over to where she was sitting standing near the bar.

"Shut up Bonnie" I said exasperatedly which made her giggled

"I never thought I would see the day when Ember Gilbert was wearing a dress willingly" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Who says it was by choice, Matt?" I asked him turning around "You know Elena can be pretty brutal if she doesn't get her way" I told him and he rolled his eyes

"I think you're the brutal one" he said and I put a hand on my chest I mock hurt

"That hurts Matt" I told him "I thought you knew Elena better than that" I told and him and he raised his eyebrows and gave me the 'how do you figure' look. "I mean in all honesty Matt I thought you knew her better considering the fact that you…. You know" I said moving my eyebrows up and down making him blush.

"I.. ahhh….umm" Matt stuttered making me giggle.

"I'm only joking Matt, you could never know her better than me, I mean I shared a womb with her for 9 months, and a room with her for another 8 years" I told him and his blushed died down as he shook his head.

"You're a freak Em" he said and I smiled brightly

"Are you just figuring this out now?" Bonnie asked from behind us and I rolled my eyes

"Anyways Matt, can I help you with something, or did you just come over here because you couldn't find Tyler?" I asked and he rolled his eyes

"I came over to see if you wanted to dance Emma" he said and I smiled

"Well of course Mattie!" I exclaimed taking his hand "Be right back Bon!" I called as Matt and I walked to the dance floor. For a while we were just dancing in a comfortable silence before Matt spoke.

"So how have you been Ember? Truthfully" he asked and I sighed.

"Truthfully?" I asked looking at him and he nodded "I'm doing much better now that I'm home, but still not fully there" I told him letting my 'I'm a Gilbert and I'm invincible' façade fall for him.

"Well I'm glad you're doing ok" he said and I smiled

"Of course I'm ok, I'm Ember Gilbert when am I not?" I asked and he chuckled before we fell into the comfortable silence again. After dancing for a bit longer I placed my head on his shoulder. Matt knew I wasn't alright still. With my parents death and with what happened a year or so before that (before Matt and Elena started dating). He knew, that it was all just a face I put on for people and he was one of the few people I could let it fall for.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in" the voice I had really hoping I wasn't going to hear tonight said making me lift my head off of Matt's shoulder

"Ahh sure" Matt said questioningly looking at me, and I smiled my façade firmly back in place. Slowly Matt backed away watching Damon as he quickly took my hand starting the dance right away.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked looking into his icy blue eyes and he smirked

"I just wanted to have the second dance with the prettiest girl at the ball" he said and I quirked an eyebrow

"Oh so who's Caroline dancing with first then?" I asked and Damon chuckled

"I meant you." He said and I giggled

"Oh well ok then" I told him "So where is your lovely date then?" I asked

"Talking with her mom" he said nonchalantly and I quirked an eyebrow again

"And you aren't over there because?" I asked

"Her mom has a gun, and I like my body hole free" he said and I nodded as he spun me "That and I want to give the prettiest girl at the ball her second dance" he whispered seductively as he twirled me back in.

"As sweet as that is Damon, I think you have a girlfriend" I said and he shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but someone cut him off.

"Either my eyes are deceiving me or Ember Gilbert is wearing a dress" Tyler said and as soon as I heard his voice I dropped my arms from around Damon's neck and ran over.

"Tyler!" I said happily embracing him in a big hug "There you are! And why does everyone keep saying that, I mean do I really look that bad in dresses?" I asked and I heard Damon scoff from behind me as Tyler chuckled

"Not at all it's just surprising that's all" he said and I rolled my eyes. As I did this I realized that I had not yet removed my arms from around his neck from when I hugged him and I quickly did so, and when I did this I saw Tyler quirk an eyebrow. "Anyways Em, I remember you promising me a dance, so you would you like to dance with me Miss Gilbert?" he asked bowing slightly and I giggled

"Well Mr. Lockwood" I said doing a slight curtsy "I would love to.." I started but I never got to finish

"But she can't" Damon said grabbing my hand pulling me over to him "she was already dancing with me" he explained and Tyler scoffed

"So, I think it obvious she wants to dance with me, and besides she was saving me a dance" Tyler said

"Too bad so sad, she dancing with me, so you can leave now" Damon said and I glared at him, just as Tyler growled slightly and took a step towards Damon.

"Ty" I said calmly pulling my hand from Damon's to put them both up against Tyler's chest as I pushed him back slightly "Why don't you go get yourself a drink while you wait, ok?" I told him as he was still glaring over my shoulder at Damon so a grabbed his face "Tyler, go calm down alright, the dance is almost over I'll come and find you once I am done alright?" and he nodded

"Alright I'll be by the bar" Tyler said before walking off, and just as he did Damon grabbed my hand and spun me back in to him.

"Thank god I thought he would never leave" Damon said and I rolled my eyes

"Yea well your luck I was here and that he left when he did leave" I told Damon to which he rolled his eyes

"I'm sure he's all bark and no bite" Damon said and I scoffed

"No, his all bite no bark" I said

"I think I can handle a little high schooler" he said with a smirk and I sighed

"And you are incredibly stupid for thinking that way" I told him and he just chuckled making me shake my head.

"Ember?" Caroline's voice rang through my ears and she sounded pissed

"Hey Care" I said as nonchalantly as I could as I dropped my hands for Damon on from his shoulder the other from his hand.

"What are you to doing together?" she snapped and I crossed my arms

"What did it look like Caroline?" I asked and she glared at me

"Calm down Caroline" Damon said "I asked her to dance, and not wanting to be rude she said yes" Damon said and Caroline's whole mood changed at Damon's words

"Oh you asked her to dance?" Caroline asked sweetly and Damon nodded "Oh well that's fine" she said happily and I blinked in shock.

"Really" I said coldly and Caroline looked at me with a smile

"Really what?" she asked sweetly and I rolled my eyes

"You were just about to rip my hair out, and now it's fine because he asked me to dance?" I asked still not fully gasping what Caroline's thought process was as she nodded "So what you're saying that if I had asked Damon to dance it, you would be actually ripping my hair out?"

"Yep" she said perkily and I sighed shaking my head

"Why?" I asked harshly "Why does it matter?" and she smiled

"Because your Ember Gilbert, and you and your sisters always get what you want" she said and I put my hands up as if to explain something but then sighed angrily.

"You know what?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side "You're not worth it right now. Thank you for the dance Damon it was lovely" I said before turning away stomping off to find Tyler hopefully he had gotten the bartender to giving him something good.

When I finally found Tyler he had a shallow glass of scotch in his hand

"Thank god" I said with a huff taking the glass away from him. Taking a long gulp before handing it back.

"Rough dance end?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, and I nodded

"You have no idea, well it really wasn't the dance but more so what who caught us together" I said and Tyler chuckled.

"Ahh Caroline found you dancing with her man did she?" he asked and I nodded

"She did and I honestly think that she would have ripped my hair out" I told him and he laughed before finishing his drink with one gulp.

"Come on" he said getting up from his chair "Let's go dance" and I smirked

"Yes lets, and I hope to god that Vicky doesn't get hear while we are dance because almost getting my hair ripped out once is more than enough for me" I said as he took my hand and we walked together out to the dance floor. The dance started out perfect, our bodies just seemed to mold together, like they were old friends.

"You look beautiful tonight Ember" Tyler whispered in my ears making me smile

"Thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself" I told him and he chuckled.

"I know" he said and I giggled before leaning my head on his shoulder. It was at that point that I realized that I really missed Tyler, and Matt. They were the only guys who I could trust with my glass heart, because I knew they wouldn't break it. But even in the most perfect moments of tonight my chest felt empty like someone was missing from it. It wasn't a pain like the one I experience everyday knowing that my parents were dead. It was a pain that I had never experienced before, and I didn't like it.

Soon enough the dance ended and right on time Vicky called.

"Sorry" Tyler said apologetically and I smiled

"No worries Ty, no go get your girl before someone else does" I said and I saw a sadness flicker across his face before he smiled.

"Wouldn't want that" he said and I nodded "Talk to you later Em" he said

"Bye Ty" I said to his retreating figure. Sighing I went to go find Bonnie, but of course she wasn't in the same place that I had left her in and honestly I couldn't blame her, I had gone through 3 different dance with three different guys. If I was her I wouldn't have stayed in one spot either.

So now I was on a mission find someone I knew. Thankfully luck was on my side.

"Elena!" I called running up the stairs that her and Stefan were going up.

"Ember?" She said turning around "Where's Bonnie?" she asked seeing I was alone

"Truthfully I lost her" I said shaking my head "I mean I swear I can leave her alone for one minute" I started and Elena laughed

"So you misplaced your date so you want to hang out with us?" she asked and I smiled brightly at her.

"If that wouldn't be a problem" I said looking over at Stefan who was smiling

"I don't see why it would be" Stefan said and I put my hands together and looked over at Elena who just rolled her eyes

"I guess but you so owe me" she stated

"Thank you!" I exclaimed "I will try and be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible so I won't ruin your time together" I told them as we started walking up the stairs

"No worries Ember you won't bother us, we were just heading up to the family heritage room" he told me and I felt a pang in my chest but followed none the less. When we entered the room I started looking around at all of the tables all of the history that was collected here but then I froze. Seeing all of our parent's stuff just laying out really brought back memories.

"Your parents?" I heard Stefan ask Elena from behind me, and I felt Elena put her head on my shoulder

"There's a lot of history here" she told him and I nodded sadly leaning my head on hers, for a moment,

"I'm fine" I whispered and she nodded before looking around the room some more.

"Look Stefan the first registry" Elena said breaking me from my trance on my parent's rings. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration" she read and I walked over to it with a smile and glanced over it

"Wow, it's the original guest registry" I said impressed that it had been preserved for all these years. "All these familiar names" I started

"Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood" Elena read but then I saw something puzzling

"Is the Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" I asked not trusting what I was reading

"The original Salvatore brothers" Damon's voice rang out making me turn to look at him. I had honestly hoped not to see him anymore tonight, but yet here he was looking smug as ever and even better a very pissed off Caroline Forbes next him. Only this time her rage seemed to be geared towards Damon and not me so I was ok with it. "Our ancestors. Tragic story actually" Damon started

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said cutting Damon off, but Elena cuddled up to him

"It's not boring, Stefan" Elena said sweetly "In fact I'd love hear more about your family. Don't you Ember?" She asked looking at me with a smile

"Of course, I definitely need to know if there are any super-hot cousins that I should know about" I said and Damon scoffed

"Well I'm bored" Caroline stated loudly making me roll my eyes "And I want to dance but Damon wont dance with me" she whined and I quirked my eyebrows at Damon who just shrugged

"What can I say, I only dance with certain people" he said eyeing me and I glared at him

"So Elena could I borrow your date since, Ember was to lame to find herself a really one?" she asked and I shot Caroline a look

"Oh umm" Elena started awkwardly

"I don't really dance" Stefan told Caroline and again Damon scoffed

"Oh sure he does!" Damon said "You should see him, waltz, the jitterbug, the moon walk. He does it all" Damon explained and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't mind do you Elena?" Caroline asked

"It's up to Stefan" Elena told Caroline and I winced.

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer" Caroline said before dragging Stefan off.

"Poor Stefan" I whispered at the same time Elena spoke

"Well I'm going to get a drink" she said and I looked over at her in shock but she was already half way out the room. Some sister I had, shaking my head I went to look at the registry hoping that Damon I might leave.

"I never got to apologize before" Damon said after a moment of awkward silence and I looked over at him "So I want to apologize for being a world class jerk to you the other night when I tried to kiss you. There is no excuse." He said and I nodded "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan" he told me and I raised an eyebrow. Then why go after me, it not like I'm the one dating the guy, I thought

"For what?" I asked and he sighed

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up" he stated and I nodded respectfully "But let's just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry, and it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he said pointing at the registry, and I looked over at him

"What happened between them" I asked curiously and he sighed

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Well until the war" he explain "There was a battle,"

"The Battle of Willow Creek" I interjected and Damon smirked

"Right" he said and I looked down sheepishly

"Sorry we talked about it in class. The confederate soldier's fired on a church and there were civilians inside" I said and Damon nodded

"What the history books left out is that the civilians that were in that church weren't there by accident." He said and I raised my eyebrows "They were believed to be Union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederate side wanted to round them up and have them burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone who they both loved very much in that church and when they went to go and rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood" he said and I shook my head sadly not only was he thing that happened to the brothers wrong but it was sad to.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked curiously

"A woman, I guess. But doesn't it always come down to the woman you love?" he asked and I bit my lower lip for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't and no Elena and I can't get in the middle of it Damon." I told him and he nodded sadly "And I sincerely hope that you two can work it out" I said and Damon looked over to me with a sad half smile

"Me too" he said and I patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Taking a back way down to the party so I didn't have go down the main stair well, I ran into an interesting sight. Tyler and Vicky leaning against the wall, Tyler with some sort of drink and Vicky looking bored. Luckily neither of them saw me, as I listened in on their conversation.

"So you wanna go dance?" Vicky asked sweetly and I smiled

"Me dancing?" Tyler scoffed "Not pretty" he said and I furrowed my brows Tyler was an amazing dancer.

"Ok maybe you should show me around" Vicky suggested "This place is pretty amazing"

"Yea if you love living in a museum" Tyler stated coldly and I bit the inside of my cheek, using all my will power not to go over there and smack Tyler in the face.

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance" Vick suggested next sound more than irritated "I'm that why we are hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? Because you're afraid of how I might act? Afraid of what your parents might think about you bring a date from the wrong side of the tracks" Vicky ranted and I put my head up against the wall. Tyler Lockwood you have screwed up royally, I thought.

"I don't care what they think" Tyler promised

"Great then let's go say hi" she suggested

"Knock it off Vick" Tyler said angrily

"Or you know we could just sneak up to you bedroom? As long as no one sees us right?" Vicky spat

"Vicky, I swear" Tyler growled and I straightened up from the wall, Vicky was pushing Tyler to far, and I was just getting ready to intervene if necessary

"What's the matter Ty? Scared to stand up to your mommy?" Vicky asked mockingly "It's pretty pathetic" she spat.

"Stop it Vicky" Tyler almost yelled

"Tyler!" I heard Mrs. Lockwood call and I winced as I heard her heels click closer "We, didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicky right, Matt's sister?" she asked sweetly

"Yes ma'am" Vicky said sounding scared yet respectful

"Well you will have to forgive me son's rudeness, he gets it from his father" Mrs. Lockwood explained and I nodded at how true it was.

"Well that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night" Vicky said before I heard her leave and I felt awful for Vicky, for the way Tyler was treating Vicky.

"That's what you get for bring trash into the party" Mrs. Lockwood spat "Why couldn't have you just stayed with Ember Gilbert she is more you caliber" she explained and I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself for gasping

"Vicky's not trash, and know that Ember Gilbert was nothing more than a play thing" Tyler spat and I blinked back tears as I heard them both walk away, and a soon as they were further enough away I ran to the powder rooms, tears streaming down my face the whole way.

For a while I was alone sitting on one of the chairs crying, a few older ladies came in to freshen up, but paid me no mind I was just some pathetic girl who probably got dumped. Until I saw Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline enter, and I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I found her!" Bonnie exclaimed seeing me first

"Woo good for you Bonnie you found a full sized teenager, you want a prize" she asked coldly and Bonnie rolled her eyes and came and sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" she whispered in my ear and I nodded wiping under my eyes "Then why are you crying?" she asked.

"Tell you later" I whispered hoarsely and Bonnie nodded putting her arm around me and letting my put my head on her shoulder.

"So, Elena how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked putting on some mascara

"Great. Just great" Elena said sounding quite irritated

"Really, well my radar must be off, because I have been getting some really weird vibes" Caroline said fixing her hair making her scarf slip just slightly, letting Bonnie, Elena and I see some sort of bruise, in the form of bite marks.

"Caroline what's that?" I asked speaking up for the first time as Elena stepped closer to her

"Hmm?" Caroline asked as Elena went to grab her scarf "Don't!" she screamed pulling away at the last minute, but Elena getting the scarf none the less.

"Oh my god, Caroline what happened!" I exclaimed as Bonnie and I got up out of the chair

"Nothing ok! That was nothing!" Caroline exclaimed yanking her scarf back and putting it back into place tightly around her neck.

"Did someone hurt you?" Elena asked

"No, ok, nothing. My mom would kill me" Caroline mumbled

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked and I looked over to my sister in shock. I don't think that Damon was capable of this.

"No of course not!" Caroline exclaimed angrily, "Just leave me alone, Elena" she spat and Bonnie and I went to follow her "All of you!" Caroline yelled storming from the powder room.

"I'm going to talk to Damon" Elena informed us and we both nodded

"We are gonna head home, Ember's not feeling well" Bonnie lied and Elena nodded leaving us in the room, together and a few minutes later we also left.

Once we got to my car I made my way for the driver seat but Bonnie quickly stood in front of me with her hand out waiting for me to drop my keys in her hand, and I huffed before dropping into her hands, and she smiled turning around to get into the driver's seat and I rolled my eyes going over to the passenger side thinking 'Ha jokes on you I didn't even want to drive' as I got into the car. At first it was a silent ride until Bonnie spoke up.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were crying?" she asked and I looked over to her

"Boy issues" I stated sadly and Bonnie frowned

"With which boy?" she asked and I glared at her and she smirked

"It's not funny Bonnie" I whimpered and she got serious again

"That bad?" she asked and I nodded "Well was it Tyler or Matt? Because I will pummel them both if they hurt you" she promised

"Well it wasn't Matt that's for sure" I said quietly

"What did Lockwood do?" Bonnie asked angrily and I felt tears forming in my eyes again

"After I got done looking at the heritage display I took the back way down stairs, and I was about to turn the corner when I heard Tyler and Vicky" I started and Bonnie sighed "I didn't want to interrupt so I stood there, but the longer I stood there the more heated the conversation got and soon they were arguing, I want to go out there and break it up but I couldn't, especially after Mrs. Lockwood came" I explained and Bonnie groaned and I nodded "Soon after Mrs. Lockwood came Vicky left and once she did Tyler and her got into an argument and somehow I was brought up, and…." I told her getting quitter with every word

"And what?" Bonnie asked "What did the scum ball say?"

"That Ember Gilbert was nothing more than a play thing" I whispered a single tear falling down my face, and quickly Bonnie pulled over, to pull me into a hug.

"Tyler's an asshole Em, he doesn't deserve you or anyone for that matter" Bonnie said to me and I nodded

"It just hurts, Bonnie more than what happened with James" I whispered and Bonnie squeezed me tighter before pulling away

"I know it did, but you don't have to deal with either jerks again" she said

"Promise?" asked and she giggled

"Not if you don't want to, and I will be there for you every step of the way" she told me and I pulled her back into a hug for a short moment

"Thanks Bon" I said pulling away and she nodded

"Now let's get you home" she said and I nodded.

Once we pulled into the drive way of my house Bonnie and I both turned to face each other.

"You want me to stay overnight with you?" she asked and I shook my head with a slight smile

"No, you should go home, besides I'm sure your dad will want you home" I said and she groaned

"Fine" she huffed "But call me if you need anything and I will be right over" she told me and I giggled taking my keys from her.

"Will do! Drive safe" I told her and she nodded walking off to her car. Sighing I turned to walk into my home. Once I was inside I threw my keys on the end table by the door and climbed the stairs, heading straight for Jeremy's room, and I softly knocked "Jer, I'm home" I said pushing the door open slightly

"Oh ok" Jeremy said not looking up from his computer "How was it?" he asked and I sighed leaning me body against the door frame

"Sucky, wish I would have stayed home with you" I told him making him look up from his computer.

"Have you been crying?" he asked and I quickly shook my head

"What no!" I exclaimed making him raise an eyebrow

"Em, what happened?" he asked

"Nothing!" I assured him and he rolled his eyes crossing his arms I could tell he didn't believe me so I decided to remove myself "Well night Jeremy" I said quickly making my way to my room

"You can't keep a secret forever Em! I will figure out who made you cry!" Jeremy yelled down the hall as I shut my door. Sighing heavily I walked over to my bed and I plopped down on it and threw a pillow over my face and began to think about something that I hadn't thought about in a very long time… James Warren, the guy who broke my heart, my spirit, and the girl I used to be.

(**A.N- The next part has mention of rape. If it makes you feel uncomfortable please don't read the last paragraph! Tis will be the last mention of rape in this story! So sorry!) **

I met James in the summer before freshman year. He was the sweetest boy with blonde hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes. Immediately after I saw him I had the hugest crush on him, and he must have felt something to since a week after he met me (which was a day after I first saw him) he asked me out. Being the young naïve girl I said yes, and for a while everything was going great. We were the hit couple for our class, the couple everyone wanted to be or everyone despised. Not that we cared we were to wrapped up in each other to know what was going on, and when I mean wrapped up in each other I mean wrapped up. Whenever we were together I was usually on his lap with our tongues down each other throats. We were both in our dream land and were happy about it. James started acting different when school started in September on our third month of dating. He started being more controlling and didn't want me hanging out with Matt, Tyler, or the girls anymore, and being that he was bigger than I was I was scared of him so I let him overpower me. On the rare occasion that I did get to hang out with the girls they always told me to break up with him, and boy did I want to but I was too scared to do it. But once I finally built enough courage up on our 5th month of dating I marched straight over to his house. When I got over there I was so glad that he was home alone, that way if we started a huge fight his little brother wouldn't have to see, later of course I would wish someone was there. For once I told him I wanted to break up he got mad and started yelling at me. His yelling was something I was used to, he did it whenever he got the chance, but what happened next ruined me.

After he realized his yelling wasn't helping his anger he started beating me. I would have fought back if I wasn't frozen in place, but even if I wasn't frozen I doubt it would have helped me any. After he was done beating on me he threw me out of his house and told me that we were together until he said other wise, not wanting to receive another beating I nodded and walked to the bus stop. Once I got home I ran upstairs and took a shower rinsing off all of the blood, make up and tears, and I soon as I got out of my shower I put concealer on my face for the first time in my life. For the next 5 months I hid from my family and friends, only going over James house every night to get alternate treatments of princess mode and slave mode.

It was May 5 when Elena came into my room after my shower on the day where I had gotten beaten. Once she saw me I ran over to her and grabbed her arm weakly (I hadn't been taking good care of myself) and asked her not tell mom and dad, because James had told me time and time again that if I ever told anybody I would receive the worst beating in my life, and I didn't doubt him. It took a lot of convincing to get Elena not tell but she finally agreed realizing my life could be in potential danger if she did tell my parents. Lucky enough for me, I knew at the end of the month the Warren's were supposed to be moving, so all I had to do was wait.

**(A.N- This is where you stop reading if what I mentioned early makes you uncomfortable)**

On May 30th I went over to James house for the last time, and the whole bus ride over there I was hoping that it would be a peaceful good bye without any beatings or defilements. That night James Warren beat me in to a state to where people could barely recognize me. And after he was done he defiled me for good measure before leaving me in his empty house. It wasn't till later that night when my dad rushed into the empty house saving me, and I had my twin sister to thank the only person who knew. But after being saved that night I lost a part of me that I never thought I could have back... My happiness and my spirit.

**Authors note: **

**There was chapter 2! I know it took a long time but I wanted to get some of Ember's past in there so you knew why she was the way she was. I know it was a little gruesome but it is what is. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry the whole Damon\Ember romance will come soon enough! Have patients! I love you all thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review! Its might just make me write faster (Wink Wink)**

**Love **

**Thefallendeath4 **


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days I didn't do anything but sulk in my room. Talking to few people when I came out for school or food, but other than that avoiding people like the plague. Slowly I was becoming the shell of a girl I was when I moved home, and mostly I was ok with that fact. That all changed on day three when my sister decided enough was enough.

"Rise and shine!" Elena said happily pulling off my covers, making me groan.

"Go away!" I mumbled flipping on to my stomach, to bury my head in my pillow.

"Nope" she said yanking one of my pillows away for me "We are going to school, a full day of school" she scolded and I groaned

"Why school sucks. People suck, Life sucks" I said burying myself in my other pillow. But yet again she ripped that one out from under me to.

"Ember life isn't that bad" she scolded "In fact out of the two of us, I think I should be the one sulking not you" she pointed out and I flipped over and looked up at her with a frown

"Still no Stefan?" I asked and she nodded sadly her eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

"Yea and it's been three days" she said sadly almost sounding broken. That's when I had enough, so I pulled myself out of bed. "I'm only going to school for you, Elena" I told her walking over to my closet.

"Why?" she asked trying to hold back a laugh "So you can beat Stefan up if he so happens to be at school today?" she questioned as I walked out of my closet with a black sun dress on.

"That is exactly why" I told her seriously "He hurt you Elena and that is not ok" I said walking towards the bathroom. After what had happened with James, I vowed to myself I would never let someone hurt my sister or my baby brother in the way that he did.

"What about you, Ember?" Elena asked following my to the bathroom, "It obvious that someone hurt you" she said and I sighed pushing the door open

"Nobody hurt me, Elena" I started but stopped realizing we weren't alone in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" Vicky said shyly "I almost done" she promised

"Umm its ok" I stuttered "Take your time" I told her still in shock that Vicky Donavan was in the bathroom I shared with both of my siblings. Not only that, she was in my little brothers tee-shirt and using his tooth brush.

As quickly as I saw Vicky she was gone, and I turned to my sister who had the exact look on her face.

"Was that?" I started but with a slight nod from Elena, I knew I wasn't seeing things. Quickly I got myself ready for the day, not wanting to encounter another Vicky Donavan incident.

"Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena questioned once we got down to the kitchen

"Yup" Jenna answered handing us both coffees

"And have no objection?" I asked curiously taking the coffee and Jenna shrugged

"He could have been a little craftier about sneaking her in and out" Jenna answered and I shook my head taking a sip of coffee "Oh and I won't be home for dinner" she added and I raised my eyebrows

"Oh so you're actually gonna do it" Elena said impressed and I looked between my aunt and sister slightly confused

"She actually gonna do what?" I asked and Elena smirked

"She going out with Logan" Elena said in a slightly seductive manner and I looked over to my aunt.

"Oh Aunt Jenna" I said moving my eyebrows up and down

"I'm going to show up and torture him yes" Jenna said slapping me on the arm "It's good to see your out of bed by the way" she said giving me a short hug before looking at Elena "Have you heard from Stefan yet?" she asked and Elena sighed but I answered

"Not since the vague message he left three days ago for her" I told her

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked Elena and I looked over at her. I may be a good listener when I'm down in the dumps, but hey even I miss something's

"No, and I'm not going to" Elena said and I smiled at her

"Good for you" I said and Jenna glared at me

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked looking back at Elena

"No I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna sit and cry about it either" Elena said giving me a look to which I stuck my tongue out at her for "You, know I was going to write in my diary this morning, but then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna become one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy" she said and I smiled. My sister was stronger than I gave her credit for, but then again we were Gilbert's we put on a face almost every day.

"Well ok than" Jenna said with a small smile before turning to me

"She'll be fine" Elena promised putting an arm around me and Jenna nodded before leaving for work.

Once Elena and I got to school, I was already to ignore everybody but Elena grabbed my arm dragging my over to where Caroline, Bonnie and the rest of the cheerleader and football players were.

"Please don't" I begged just as Caroline saw us

"Ember you back!" Caroline squealed running over to me giving me a hug. To say I was shocked at the sudden change in behaviors in Caroline Forbes would be an understatement. "Elena said you were sick, I'm glad you're feeling better" she said and I nodded before she went back to addressing the group. "The Sexy Studs Car Wash is tomorrow" Caroline informed "And the football team and the band have already committed…. Well not all the band just the ones who could pull off sexy bikinis." She said before looking at all of us "I want, in your face Sexy! I mean it is a fundraiser people" She said before walking away.

"Unbelievable!" Elena said to me and Bonnie as I turned to them "It's like nothing happened"

"She's in denial" Bonnie said and I nodded thinking about what had happened at the founder's party.

"Hey" I heard the deep voice of someone who probably couldn't have chosen I worst day to come back to school

"Hey." Bonnie said "I gotta go... I have some where to be right now" she said quickly as she ran away and both Elena and I turned to look at Stefan. Me with a scowl on my face, Elena with of look of shock.

"Sorry I haven't called" Stefan apologized and I rolled my eyes

"No worries" I Elena said with a shrug "I'll live"

"I was dealing with Damon" he told us and I crossed my arms

"And did you?" I asked "Deal with Damon?" I said putting up air quotations up with my fingers

"Yes" Stefan said looking at me then back to Elena who was now also crossing her arms

"For three and a half days?" she asked coldly

"You have every right to be upset with me." Stefan said and I scoffed "But can I explain it all to you, both of you?" Stefan asked looking at me for a moment, before looking back to Elena. We both looked at each other and I shrugged. It was Elena's choice I was just along for the ride.

"Sure, when?" she asked

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill at 4 o'clock?" he asked

"Ok" Elena and I both said and Stefan sighed in relief, but it was short lived

"Stefan!" Caroline called walking over to us and I flinched sympathetically "Where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do" she stated

"He's gone, Caroline" he told in a slightly harsh manner

"Well, when is he coming back?" she asked in the same tone crossing her arms over her chest

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry" he said to Caroline his harshness all but a memory. I glanced over to Caroline and saw tears coming to her eyes so I grabbed her arm

"This a good this Caroline" I said softly and she blinked back her tears

"I know that" she said coldly before ripping her arm away storming off towards the school.

"I'm gonna go to class see you later, Elena" I said before rushing off into the school to find Caroline.

I never found Caroline in time for the first bell so I was late for class. What an awesome way to start out the day, right? Needless to say I was almost late for all my class and when the end of the day came I was more than ready to go home for an hour and rest.

"Hey Lena" I said walking up to my car that she was leaning on

"I see you didn't skip" she said getting in to the passenger seat after I had unlocked it and I glared at her

"I told you I wouldn't" I said and she giggled as I pulled out of the school parking lot. Once we got home I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed falling into a light sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Ember" Elena's soft voice sounded as she shook me and I blinked my eyes a few times looking up at my sister with a sleep smile

"What's up?" I asked groggily and she giggled slightly

"We are going to meet Stefan at the Grill remember" she said and I nodded getting out of my bed.

"You're driving" I said with a yawn as we made our way over to the Grill. After we got to the Grill, both Elena and I searched for Stefan, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go over to Matt until he gets here" I suggested and Elena shrugged

"Hey Mattie" I said walking over to him and he smiled giving me a hug before glancing at Elena

"Hey Matt" she said shyly "Have you seen Stefan?" she asked and he shook his head

"Nope but if you want to kill some time you can rack" Matt suggested pointing to the pool table

"Come Lena we haven't played for ever" I said dragging her over to the table. After Elena racked the game went on in silence, and an awkward one at that.

"I saw something weird this morning, Matt" I said taking a shot and Matt raised his eyebrows

"What?" he asked

"Your sister in my bathroom" I said and Matt looked over to Elena

"Really?" he asked and Elena nodded

"Yup, I was going to help Ember get ready for the day, and there was Vicki all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal their hooking up" she stated and Matt made a face

"I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, that's weird" he said and I nodded

"Yea" we both sighed and Matt frowned

"How late is he?" he asked and I sighed

"Hitting the hour mark" I said slightly irritated

"I hope nothing's wrong…." Elena said worriedly "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you, Matt" Elena added remembering Matt was there

"Good, I mean it's not like were ever best friends or anything" Matt said sarcastically and I held back a giggle as Elena sighed

"Ok here it goes… What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" she asked and Matt raised his eyebrow

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked curiously

"Nothing at all. He is just so secretive all the time. I think there is something he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know more" Elena said sadly and I sighed feeling the same way.

"Like what?" Matt asked "Like he's a serial killer and keeps a clown suite in his trunk?" and I giggled

"No of course not" Elena exclaimed "But what do really know about him?" she asked

"He's great at football, and a little bit of a loner. As much as I hate saying it he might be a nice guy" Matt told us and I smiled at him

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked

"Yes" I said just as Matt said

"I think you should talk to him"

"Talk to whom?" Stefan's voice sounded from behind us and I turned around to face him with a glare "Sorry that I'm late" he apologized

"What happened?" Elena asked before I could say anything

"I got held up" he stated vaguely and I rolled my eyes

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked

"There was this thing with my uncle" Stefan answered

"And you couldn't call and let us know that you were going to be an hour late?" I asked coldly

"Well you three have fun" Matt finally spoke up leaving and I turned to smile at him before I turned to look back at Stefan. Elena and I deserved the truth

"I'm really sorry but it was unavoidable" Stefan said

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked

"Elena, Ember, please…" Stefan started but Elena cut him off

"No, Stefan don't you get it!" Elena exclaimed "Every question I…. We get a vague non-answer. What is so terrible that you are afraid to tell me" she asked

"I know you" an old man stated from behind Stefan "My god" the man said after Stefan turned around

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked confused

"I know you" the man restated "How can it be?" he asked

"I think you have the wrong person, sir" Stefan told the man, but the man shook his head

"You haven't aged a day" he said in awe.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me" Stefan said confused turn back to Elena and I "Hey can I take you guys home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked

"Wait what was that?" I asked

"I don't know…. Ahh nothing" Stefan said and I rolled my eyes

"Right nothing" I said bitterly and Stefan frowned

"We have to go Stefan.. See you later" Elena said grabbing my arm taking me out to our car. I stopped to tell her that I had to go to the bathroom. After I was done I made my way out to the car but someone grabbed me

"Hey" Stefan said and I glared yanking my arm out of his grasp

"What?" I asked bitterly and he frowned

"I know you're upset with me for hurting Elena" he said and I crossed my arms. That was an understatement "But I do want things to work with Elena" he said and I sighed, seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"Alright, Stefan I'll help you" I said stepping to the side letting him through

"Thank you so much" he said with a smile and I nodded, walking into the kitchen having him follow me.

"Alright, Stefan I have something that will help you bond with my sister" I told him and he raised his eyebrows "Come over to our house at five, all the things you need to make supper will be on the counter for, chicken parmesan, her favorite meal" I told him and he smiled

"Thank you" he said and I smiled and nodded

"You seem like a good guy Stefan" I told him truthfully "Just please don't hurt my twin" I said pleadingly and he nodded

"That is the last thing I want to do" he said and I smiled

"Have fun tonight Stefan, I'll have Jeremy get her out of her room" I said and he nodded. "Alright bye" I said turning around to leave.

"Ember!" I heard a deep voice call that made me freeze at just before the door "Ember wait!" he called again and I turned around to face him.

"Hey Tyler" I said weakly

"Hey where you been?" he asked "I haven't seen you since the party" he said and I nodded

"I've been sick" I lied and Tyler frowned

"Oh? Well I hope you're feeling better" he said and I shrugged

"I was" I said shortly and he raised his eyebrow

"Everything alright there Em?" he asked

"Peachy, Ty" I said coldly before turning to shove the door open. Thankfully Elena was waiting by the front doors with the car running so we could just go home.

"What took you so long?" she asked

"I ran into Tyler" I told her angrily, and she gave me a quizzical look before gasping

"Tyler!" she exclaimed "He is the reason you have been moping around" she said and I glared at her not saying a word. Once we got home I slammed the car door and ran up to my room, and for the first time since I my parents died, I wrote.

After I cooled down a little bit I went over to Jeremy's room and told him the plan to get Elena and Stefan bonded. Luckily he agreed and set everything out and was more than happy to trick Elena into tricking Elena. Once that was done I went into my room and only left to use the bathroom. It was later that night, when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I said groggily I, was super tired.

"You are the world's best sister" Elena said happily as she jumped on to my bed and I smiled

"I know" I said and she rolled her eyes

"Don't be cocky" she scolded and I giggled

"How was dinner?" I asked and she sighed happily

"One of the best I have had" she said and I nodded

"Good" I said snuggling back into my blankets figuring all was better "You can leave now" I mumbled and I heard a giggled and felt my bed shift as my sister left.

The next day I was rudely awoken by my sister yanking off my blankets

"I thought we were past this" I grumbled

"Not even close" Elena said "Now get up, we have that fundraiser in an hour." She informed and I groaned "Fine I guess I can call Caroline to come and deal with you" Elena threatened and I shot up. Last time that happened I got a bucket of ice water thrown on me.

"Alright I'm up" I said quickly and Elena smiled triumphantly

"That's what I thought" she said as she turned to walk out "Oh and we leave in 45 min so hurry up" she called from the halls and I groaned pulling myself out of bed

Trying to be as sexy as possible I pulled out my daisy duke's, my see through white fitted tee, and hot pink bikini. Looking at myself in the mirror I felt pretty hot, and putting on my daily makeup could only make it better. I had just finished getting myself ready when Elena called, so I slipped on my pink flip flops, and grabbed my bag which had all of the necessities in it.

"Perfect timing" I said to Elena who was waiting by the door with two coffees in her hand. "Oh thanks" I said stealing one, before opening the door and making my way out to the car.

Elena and I got to the school just as Caroline was starting her speech.

"No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here!" Caroline exclaimed and I giggled

"Hey" Stefan's voice sounded from behind us, and Elena spun around quickly with a huge grin on her face

"Hi" she said sweetly and I rolled my eyes it was so romantic that it made me want to puke.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know" Caroline said giving Elena and Stefan a pointed looked

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked

"And judged" I said pulling off my tee shirt "You to have fun" I said with a wink before waking off to find Bonnie and Matt.

"Damn to do I have some good looking friends" I said after I found them washing a car, and Matt rolled his eyes as Bonnie laughed

"Looking good Em" she said throwing me a wet rag "Now put that good looking body to work" she said and I rolled my eyes but started washing none the less. As we washed the steady flow of cars the three of us talked and laughed. Well until we went to one car that Matt could see Elena and Stefan perfectly.

"Oh uh-uh, no, none of that tortured pinning stuff" Bonnie said disapprovingly and I nodded in agreement

"I'm just observing" Matt defended and I rolled my eyes

"Yea Mhm" I said shaking my head "Oh Tiki that one's yours" I said pointing a car that just pulled up to an old fellow cheerleader who groaned

"Why do I always get the homely ones" she complained "Just to be clear your cars a p.o.s. I mean we can still wash it but it's still a p.o.s." she grumbled

"You don't have to be rude" Bonnie said unhappily

"Rude is uglying up the road with this junk" Tiki said coldly as she picked up the hose. Rolling my eyes at her snootiness I went back to clean the car we were on, until I heard Tiki scream.

"Whoa what the hell" she yelped and I looked up to see that somebody had turned the hose on and now it was spraying Tiki in the face.

"Wet and wild, Tik" Matt exclaimed as I went into a fit of giggles. It was about time somebody put her in her place.

"I'm gonna go get some more towels" I said slightly out of breath from laughing.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things" Elena said to Caroline just as I walked over to her

"Yea we are to" I added

"I'll go get some, wanna help Em?" she asked and I shrugged "Mind the money Elena" she said as we walked

"So how are you?" I asked awkwardly as we walked to the janitors' closet

"Great why do you ask" she said happily and I shrugged

"Just wondering" I said, as she froze in the middle of the hallway with a confused look on her face "Care?" I asked worriedly. She never answered just kept walking at a faster pace in the opposite direction of the janitors' closet. "Caroline!" I called running after her. Her behavior was scaring me, but me being the worried friend I just followed her.

After a while of walking we were met with the sight of the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Caroline what are we doing here" I begged as she went up to the front door and opened it " You know this is illegal" I stated but she just kept walking. She was officially scaring me. "Caroline Forbes I will call your mother" I threatened as a last resort

"Caroline, help me" the raspy and weak voice begged and I froze the voice sounded familiar "Caroline help me" the voice begged again and then it clicked just as Caroline was running down the stairs to an old cellar

"Damon?" she yelled "Damon? Damon?" she kept calling until we were met with some sort of jail cell.

"Oh my god!" I gasped

"What is this!?" Caroline asked looking inside to see a starving and weak Damon Salvatore "How did I know you were here?" she asked and Damon rolled his eyes

"Because I wanted you to" he stated "Very badly, now let me out of here" he demanded and I grabbed Caroline's arm

"Care" I whispered pleadingly, but she ignored me

"You bit me" she stated angrily

"You liked it remember" he told her

"Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?" she asked I could tell she was slightly scared

"You remember what I want you to remember" he told her "And now that the vervain has passed through your system, you won't remember what your about to do" he said and Caroline looked at him in a daze

"What are you doing to her!" I yelled pulling on my friends arm, but she wouldn't move she just kept staring at Damon

"Open the door Caroline" Damon said and she started reaching for the handle "Open the door" he said again

"Care, don't" I said just as someone else came down the stairs

"No! No!" he screamed just as Caroline unlocked the lock "Run get out of here!" he screamed and I pushed Caroline towards the stairs. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could, and just as I was almost up the last stairs something grabbed me making me hit my head on the stair in front of me, making me black out. The last thing I thought before the darkness took over was my hope that Caroline got away.

When I woke up my head was in a massive amount of pain, slowly I opened my eyes. It was dark and I was sitting up against a tree with my hands bound behind my back. Closing my eyes again I sighed my worst nightmare had come true.

"Where is my ring!" I heard the angry voice of Damon yell and I opened my eyes and looked over to see Damon yelling over the phone to someone about a ring. "I'm at the sizzler, just had a buffet. Where's my ring" he yelled again and I blinked in confusion and looked at the ground to see dead bodies along with fires. I gasped and shut my eyes tightly, this couldn't be happening, it was all a nightmare.

"No what have you done!" Damon yelled and I flinched "You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me, whoever I sucked dry is on you buddy" Damon said and my eyes shot open.

Sucked dry, I thought to myself, and the next thing I thought of was vampires. No, vampires weren't real this wasn't twilight. This was the real world where the most the most supernatural thing was those fortune tellers that came with the carnival.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where is my ring?" he asked again but the only thing I heard was Stefan. I thought about yelling for him, but if Damon had just killed all of these people I didn't think he would hesitate to kill me either. "Ah you almost got me there, where is it!" he yelled again and I whimpered I may have been building up a tolerance to yelling but I still hated it

"What did you do FedEx it to Rome?" Damon asked angrily "I want my ring Stefan. Where is it? Or my next kill will be your precious Elena's twin sister who is sitting tied up to a tree right now" he said and I froze "Oh did I forget to tell you that?" he asked uncaring "Oh Ember dearest won't you say hello" he said holding the phone to my ear. I had no idea how he got over to me so fast but I didn't care.

"Stefan, help me" I pleaded tears coming to my eyes

"Ember where are you? Are you hurt?" Stefan asked but before I could answer Damon took the phone

"There now you know she's alive, but she won't be for long if I don't get my ring" Damon said and there was a pause before Damon growled "Don't give me a reason to rip you apart" he growled "Just get it" Damon barked one last time before throwing the phone into a fire.

"Please let me go" I whimpered and he smirked down at me

"Oh I will as soon as Stefan gives me my ring" he said standing me up

"Damon, please I'm scared" I begged and he looked at me a flash of sadness going across his face, before it went back to his cocky façade

"No reason to be scared Ember, I won't let anything happen to you" He said and I relaxed a little bit "Unless my brother doesn't get my ring to me. In which case I will drain you" he said his face change into one of a demon with fangs. I gasped and closed my eyes.

Everything I thought to be true about this world had just changed. Vampires were real, and not only that I was kidnapped by one. This night couldn't get any worst

As we walk, well more as Damon pushed me towards his car, we stumbled upon a body. A body who was still breathing

"Vicki" I gasp after recognizing who she was and Damon smirked

"You just don't want to die do you?" Damon asked picking her up "You better walk Gilbert" he said and all I did was nod. Maybe if I was a god captive he wouldn't kill me.

After Damon put Vicki and me in the back seat he started driving where I have no idea. But as he drove I couldn't help but fall asleep.

The only reason I woke up was because I had the sun shining in my eyes. The sun, I thought shooting up from the place I was sleeping. I had been with Damon the whole night, and I couldn't help but think how worried my family must have been.

"Ahh she lives" Damon said and I looked over at him my body had gone ridged in fear "Now don't do that, didn't I tell you I won't hurt you?" he asked walking over to me it was at that point I realized wear I was. We were back in the boarding house, and in a room, Damon's room to be exact.

"You may have said that but you also told me that you would kill me if, Stefan didn't bring you back your ring" I stated and he smiled

"Oh that was just to scare you, you're too pretty to die" he said with a smirk and I just shook my head

"You're lying, or you already got back your ring" I stated get up from his bed and he smirked

"If I already had my ring back you would be safely at home" he told and held out his hand "Now let go down stairs shall we" he said and I narrowed my eyes pushing his hand away. I was a big girl I could walk myself.

Once we got down stairs Damon cut me off and went into a larger room, fuming silently I made my way into that room. Once I entered I saw Damon on the phone and Vicki thrown on the couch. I sighed thankfully seeing that she was alive bleeding but alive.

"Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house and I'm getting bored and impatient. I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring or Ms. Ember will soon have a souvenir to go home with" he said angrily as he hung up the phone

"You didn't mean that did you?" I asked shyly and he looked over at me

"I did but I'd make sure it was enjoyable for the both of us" he said with a wink and I glared at him, as he looked down at Vicki "Damn it" he cursed picking her head up "Don't get blood on the couch, please" he said and I just watched him with a morbid curiosity as he looked at her wound "Oh I got you good didn't I" he asked Vicki "Well you're not going to be any fun today and I doubt Ember will be either" he said to himself before shaking his head "I am so going to regret this" he stated as he bit into his wrist and forced the wound into Vicki's mouth.

"What did you just do?" I asked after he was done

"What did it look like?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him and walked away from him, I was almost at the door when some how he got in front of me "And where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Away from you and this house" I stated boldly trying to push past him but again I failed. Using his vampire speed and strength he brought me back into the parlor room and had me pinned to the wall.

"You honestly think I would let you get away that easily" he hissed and I gulped. My body was shaking from being terrified, but another part of me wanted him to kiss me.

"No" I whispered looking away from him trying to push the thoughts of him kissing me out of my head. He kept me there for a while staring at me, until he dropped his hands from me, immediately making me feel cold.

"Why don't you go take a shower" Damon told Vicki who was sitting on the couch holding her head. All she did was nod and get up "I'll be right back don't move" he whispered to me before going to help Vicki find the shower I'm sure.

Once he left I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. Running a hand through my hair in frustration, I cursed at myself, I shouldn't be attracted to the man who kidnapped me, and was threatening to kill me, but I was. I guess after having one guy who threatens to kill you, you become attracted to another one.

"Well aren't you a good listener" Damon said and my head snapped over to look at him. He was leaning on the door frame, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Don't want to give you another reason to kill me" I said crossing my arms over my chest. That's when I realized I was still in my outfit from yesterday.

"I told you already Ember, you're too pretty to kill" he said looking at me up and down and I glared at him

"Take a picture it will last long" I spat pushing myself off the wall to go sit in a chair. I was done being nice, in fact I was done being nice a long time ago.

"Well someone's getting sassy" Damon said walking to the room

"Yes well I don't do being held prisoner very well" I told him and he smirked as he poured himself a drink

"Well we could do other things" he stated and I groaned

"Ahh eww" I said shaking my head and closing my eyes, maybe if I forced myself to sleep, Stefan would come back with Damon's ring faster.

"That shower was amazing" Vicki's voice said happily and I looked over to see her, she was all healed and perfect. "What did you give me" she asked walking into the room and Damon smirked

"Some blood you loved it" he told her and I rolled my eyes

"I did?" she asked looking at me and I shrugged "Wait I'm confused, how did we get here?" she asked looking back at Damon, and I smirked this was going to be good.

"We were in the woods. I attacked you, then killed all of your friends, and brought you here. Gave you some blood, you loved it, and now we are going to party till the sun goes down" he told her and I sat there in shock. He told her the truth; I honestly didn't think he would.

"Ok..." Vicki said "But, umm first can I have another hit? That blood was so good" she asked and I sat there in shock. She just learned that he killed all of her friends, and yet she wants more of his blood.

"Only if I can" Damon said with a smirk and I groaned

"You have got to be kidding me" I said running a hand through my hair

"You can join to if you want" Damon said and I looked over at him with a glare

"Sorry, I'm on a blood free diet" I said and he shrugged going back to Vicki's wrist that she had offered him.

For a while that is what Damon and Vicki did, sucked on each other's wrists, after they were done, they started dancing. Yes dancing, I guess it wasn't the worst thing they could be doing but still.

"Come on Ember, dance" Vicki said happily as she twirled and I smiled weakly

"No thank Vick I'm not felling so hot" I lied and she frowned for a moment before she shrugged and continued dancing. I couldn't help but smile, I don't think I have ever seen her so happy.

"You know you could be having fun to" Damon said making me jump

"I'm good" I told him and he rolled his eyes

"You know it won't kill you" he told me and I shrugged

"It just might" I told him and he shook his head and went to dance with Vicki

"I am so over Tyler!" Vicki said happily and I smiled "I knew from the beginning I was just some piece of ass that he was using to get over, Ember." She said and I bit my lip "But I thought maybe if he got to know me he would see something more, but no it was always Ember." Vicki said and I felt bad for her "Jeremy on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me something more, and I like that" she told Damon and I nodded it was true; Jeremy had always seen something in Vicki.

"Jeremy? Ember and Elena's little brother?" he asked looking over at me and I gave him a small smile

"Yea, Elena used to date my brother and Ember was always with Tyler so Jeremy was always hanging around and crushing on me" she said and I giggled quietly Jeremy was obsessed with Vicki, that wasn't just a crush "Hey why don't you have a girlfriend I mean you are so cool and super-hot" she said, and I had to stop myself from nodding. I didn't care why he was single I just agreed that he was hot.

"I know" he said winking at me over Vicki's shoulder and feeling bold I winked back.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked pulling Damon's attention back to her

"I've been in love. It's painful pointless and over rated" he stated and this time I nodded in agreement

"Except when it isn't" Vicki said and I rolled my eyes she had no idea.

"No more talking let's dance!" Damon said and for a while that's all they did was dance, and for the most of it I had to stop myself from laughing, Damon was a terrible dancer, well at least to pop music.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete, he drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather he is not worth remembering" Vicki told Damon, and I felt sad all over again, neither Matt nor Vicki had any parental figures in their life.

"Your life is so pathetic" Damon said and I sat up a bit, something wasn't right

"I mean I'm the screwed up one. Matt has it so easy, I mean he's the golden boy" she said I almost stood up to defend Matt, nothing was easy for him he was always worrying about Vicki. "He's gonna get a football scholarship, and marry Elena, have a lawnmower and some babies. But when I think of my future, I come up blank" she said and I frowned

"You are so damaged" Damon said and I frowned

"Yep" Vicki said sadly

"I mean you don't have a hint of self-esteem" he continued

"Damon" I warned but they both ignored me

"Nope none" Vicki said

"I think I know what can help you" Damon said after a moment and I stood up.

"What's that?" Vicki asked

"Death" Damon said before snapping her neck, making her fall to the ground. I didn't even scream, I just ran up the stairs, as soon as it was dark out he could come and get me. So maybe if I hid long enough Stefan might come and save me...

"Really?" Damon asked finding me a few moments after I hid and I screamed

"Please don't hurt me" I whimper and he sighed picking me up and taking me down stairs, in a flash.

"Just watch, her" he said pouring himself a drink, I gave him a quizzical look but watched none the less. Suddenly Vicki opened her eyes with a gasp and stood up

"What happened?" she asked and I just sat there terrified

"We were dancing and then I killed you" Damon said nonchalantly

"What?" Vicky asked

"You're dead" Damon said again

"I'm dead?" Vicki asked dumbly and Damon shrugged

"Yea well let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you. Now you have to feed in order to complete the process" Damon explain and I again I was shocked at how truthful Damon could be

"You're wasted" Vicki said making her to the door

"You don't want to be out there alone things are about to get real freak" Damon said

"Look I had a good time, but now I want to go home" Vicki said getting irritated

"You're going to start craving blood, and until you get it you're going to feel very out of it. You have to be careful" Damon explained but Vicki rolled her eyes

"Come on man, move" Vicki said

"See you're already starting to fall apart"

"And now I'm going home, you want a ride Em?" she asked and I opened my mouth but Damon beat me to it

"No she has to stay here. But I'm just warning you…. Actually you know what you should go" Damon said and I looked at him in shock "In fact you should go over to your boyfriend Jeremy's house" Damon said and I glared at Damon, how dare he put my family in danger.

"Yea, whatever" Vicki said confused

"Bye! And tell Elena hi, and if you see Stefan tell him to call me or else" he called to Vicki as she left.

"Why did you do that?" I said angrily and he shrugged

"Had to get Stefan's attention" he said and I glared

"You better hope nothing bad happens to my brother" I spat before walking away from him to look out a window. Hoping that Stefan would come soon and that Jeremy and Elena would be ok.

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ****So what do you think my dear and beloved readers? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It had a little bit of Ember/Damon interaction, not as much as there is going to be but some. Please let me know about what you think, by both leaving me a review and or a privet message. I love you all and I hoped you enjoyed my new story! For those of you who are worried about my other stories, I will still update them as much as possible, just like I have been. Thanks again! Happy reading! Reviewing might make me write faster (wink wink)**

**Love, **

**thefallendeath4 **


	4. Chapter 4

I sat by the window the whole day watching grass grow, or that's what it felt like I was doing and Damon left me alone. He just sat in the corner and drank his bourbon only looking at me for short periods of time, and when he did it felt like he was watching my every move. Once it became dark out he came and stood behind me. I could almost feel his body on my back.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly

"There are many things you could help me with" he whispered in my ear making me shiver and feel something I had not felt in a long time. Shaking the feeling away I turned around to face him.

"I'm sure I could but I don't do things that could endanger my life" I stated as I tried to pushed past him but he pinned me to the wall, making me gasp both in fear and in want.

"Don't say things you don't mean" he said seductively making my breath hitch.

"Screw you Damon!" I spat and he smirked

"Maybe some other time" he said letting me go "Right now we are going to see your sister and my brother" he said and I crossed my arms

"The only way I am leaving with you is if you are taking me home" I said, and I felt pretty proud of myself for sticking up for myself, even if I was terrified beyond belief.

"Who says were not going there?" he asked and looked at him questioningly

"Is that where we are going?" I asked and he smirked

"You'll just have to come with me and find out won't you" Damon said. I bit my bottom lip for a moment contemplating my options. I could go with the psychopathic vampire who could kill me instantly, or I could stay here in the psychopathic vampire's home and wait for Stefan… Oh my god if Damon was a vampire so was Stefan…

"Ok let's go" I said and Damon smirked

"I knew you'd see things my way." He said. I followed Damon out to his car and then got in. Hoping with all of my might that he wasn't taking me somewhere out in the wilderness to feed on me and then leave me for wild animals. "Are you always scared?" Damon asked me after a few moments of silence I looked over at him.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked

"Are you always terrified?" he asked again "Because your heart is beating very fast, in fact is has been since you woke up" he said and I looked away even more scared then before. He could tell when was scared great just what I needed. "Are you going to answer?" he asked and I looked back at him

"Yes actually" I told him, and I was being truthful.

"Well, I have to say that blows" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Well, you should watch where you're driving" I told him and he scoffed

"Honey, I have been driving longer then you have been alive" he said

"That doesn't make me feel better sorry" I stated

"I beg to differ, you see ever since we started talking your heart beat has almost stabilized" he said and I shook my head

"It's kind of creepy when you talk about a person's heartbeat, I'm just saying" I told him and I looked out the window and smiled slightly, he was taking me home I recognized the streets.

Taking a deep breath I let myself relax for the rest of the ride, from the corner of my eye I saw Damon smirk and I felt the car slow down a little. I however didn't care I was going home, I would get to see my family again, which is truly all I ever wanted.

"You know your company is so much more enjoy able when your calm" Damon said as we neared my house and I just shrugged.

Slowly the car pulled into the drive way and as soon as it stopped I calmly opened the door, and not wanting to take any chance I walked to the door. Damon had yet to get out of the car, maybe he would just leave. As soon as I was on the front porch I ran to the door and closed it as quickly as I could.

"Ember?" Elena asked happily and I ran over to her and she immediately hugged me "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked and I just stayed there letting tears stream down my face, but then I heard the door open and I quickly whipped around to see Damon.

"Ah good a happy family reunion" Damon said sarcastically and I glared at him

"Ember, go upstairs" Elena said but I didn't move an inch from where I was.

"Well it looks like there is two Gilbert's who are afraid of me instead of just one" Damon said looking at me up and down before he turned his attention to Elena "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that Stefan finally fessed up" Damon said

"Stay away from us" Elena said defiantly and Damon smirked

"Hey no need to be rude" Damon said as he grabbed my arm pulling me into him making me face Elena so she could see every inch of fear on my face "I'm just looking for Stefan, and bringing your Delicious twin sister home." He said and I could tell he was smirking, and Elena looked furious "We had a lot of fun last night didn't we sweet heart" he said bending down to sniff my hair the fell on my neck "We could have had even more" he whispered into my ear, and Elena cleared he throat "So where Stefan?" he asked

"He's out looking for Vicky" Elena said her older sister look clearly on her face

"Oh don't look at me with those judgey little eyes" Damon said caressing my arm it felt amazing but I stoned myself shut, making sure no emotion came through "Girls gonna thank me for what I did" he told her and Elena glared

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked and immediately the arm caressing stopped

"Got the whole life story huh?" Damon said and Elena crossed her arms

"I got enough." Elena spat "Now give me back my sister" she demanded and I was sure he smirked at that.

"Oh I doubt that, and as for your sister I might just keep her" he said and I gasped, I didn't want to go anywhere with him "Only kidding" he whispered in my ear and then he pulled back my hair and kissed my neck. "Tell my brother that I'm looking for him" Damon said as I felt his warm presents leave the back of my body "Oh and a tip for later be careful who you invite in" he said and with that he was gone.

"Oh my god Ember!" Elena said running over to me taking me into her arms "Are you ok" she asked

"I'm fine" I said weakly and I pulled away, immediately I saw that she didn't believe me, so I smiled "Honestly, I'm fine I just want to take a shower, eat something, and go to bed" I told her and she nodded

"Ok we will talk later" she said with a small smiled and I nodded, before heading up the stairs.

I didn't even go to my room I just went straight to the bathroom and as soon as the door was closed and locked my mental break down began. Immediately I stripped my clothes off and pushed them as deep in the hamper they would go, then I went to the sink and started scrubbing my face with scalding water. After my face was raw I went over to the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go and repeated what I had just done to my face to my body. I felt so dirty, and gross. I had seen people burning in a fire, I had seen a person get their necked snapped and come back to life… As I began to go over all of the terrible and unreal things I had seen, I could no longer stand, so I fell. The fall was to short however for soon I collided with the bottom of the tub, and it would have hurt to if I wasn't so numb.

I sat on the floor of the tub with water pouring over me and cried, and when I ran out of tears I just sat there, until the water became unbearably cold. The cold water was what brought me back to reality, back to this crazy reality that I was now living. Once I stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around my body and wrapped one around my head and walked out feeling much better.

"I thought you died in there" Jeremy said make my jump

"Jer, you scared me!" I said putting a hand over my heart and he chuckled

"Sorry, Em" he said and I smiled

"No big deal little bro" I told him and he laughed

"So how was your early morning with Bonnie?" he asked and I froze for a second before shrugging.

"Oh you know just girly stuff nothing you would want to hear about" I told him and he nodded before he looked down at my arms.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked

"Nothing" I answered quickly and he raised one of his eye brows and opened his mouth to question it but before he could I turned and walked to my room "I'm going to go change. I will meet you down stairs where we can feast on junk food like we did when we were younger" I said over my shoulder as I entered my room.

Once my door was shut I quickly ran over to my dresser and pulled on some black under garments before I ran to my closet to pull on a long sleeve shirt, and some sweats. Just as I finished getting dressed Elena walked in.

"Did we lose our manners while I was away?" I asked smiling as I turned around to look at my twin who looked worried and my smile dropped. "What's wrong?" I asked as she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Stefan was just here" she said and I walked over to sit by her.

"Ok and what happened?" I asked and Elena sighed before looking at me

"Stefan couldn't stop her from drinking human blood" she said and on impulse my hand covered my mouth. "And then she ran and Stefan lost her" she said and I closed my eyes and put my head on Elena's shoulder as a tear slipped down my face. Poor Jeremy and Matt was all I could think of. "I broke up with Stefan" Elena said after a few moments of silence and I lifted my head up from her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked "You two are scarily perfect for each other" I told her. Even if Stefan was a vampire I don't think he could hurt Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, or me for that matter.

"I can't handle lying to everyone, I just can't" she said as tear started streaming down her face, frowning I hugged her.

"Everything will be alright we will get through this together" I told her feeling extremely weird being the strong twin, and she pulled away and looked into my eyes

"Just like always" she said with a weak smile which I returned just as weakly

"Just like always" I said before we hugged each other once more. After we both pulled away ending our embrace Elena yawned and lay down on my bed.

"I'm going to crash in here tonight" she said her eyes half open and I giggled slightly before getting up

"Alright" I said as I walked to the door and switched the light off before exiting to go and bond with my little brother.

"Sorry it took so long, Lena had a teenage crisis that she needed help with" I told Jeremy as I entered the kitchen

"I bet that was weird" Jeremy said as he pulled out chips, and an assortment of cookies from the cupboard

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sarcastically as I pull myself on to the counter and he chuckled

"Nothing at all" he said as he pulled himself on to the counter beside me with the mound of junk food sitting between us

"Somehow I don't believe that" I said as I popped a cookie in my mouth and Jeremy just smiled. For a while we just sat in each other's company before I looked at him and noticed how drained and sad he looked. "You ok Jer?" I asked and he looked into my brown eyes before he shook his head.

"I'm worried about Vicki" he said and I felt my heart skip a beat "She was so messed up when she ran out earlier" he said and I sighed

"I'm sure she's ok, Vicki knows how to care herself, and Matt and Vicki have been taking care of themselves for a long time" I assured him and he nodded taking a cookie and shoving it into his mouth. I could tell how worried he still was and it bothered my knowing that I couldn't do anything to relieve his worry.

"And how are you Em?" and I smiled as best I could

"I'm doing much better" I lied and he smiled.

For the next two hours Jeremy and I talked about random stuff, laughing till tears ran down our cheeks, and for the first time in a long time I think we were both happy. Letting all of the worries and troubles of this strange town leave us for that time. Which was the best feeling I had experienced in a long time.

"I think I'm exhausted" I said yawning

"Me too" Jeremy said with a yawn "Let's leave this for Jenna or Elena" he suggested as he helped me down from the counter and I smiled

"I like your thinking little bro" I said and with that we left the kitchen with wrappers, crumbs, empty containers, and random packages on the counter for the responsible people in the family to clean it up in the morning. Once we got up stairs we said good night to each other, and as quietly as possible I went into my room and climbed into my bed where my sleeping twin was silently dreaming. The next morning I woken up by my sister shaking me, while saying my name sweetly, groaning I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Please don't tell me it's time to get up already" I groaned and Elena giggled

"Sadly it is, but I want to go over to Stefan's to check on Vicki" she said

"They found her?" I asked getting out of bed walking over to my closet.

"Yea Stefan and Damon found her last night" Elena told me and I nodded my head as I pulled out my faded blue skinny jeans and a red tank top.

"Well I want to come with so could you go plug the flat iron in?" I asked

"Yea sure" was all she said before leaving and once she was gonna I quickly got dressed, before heading into the bathroom. When I got there I saw that both mine and Elena's irons were plugged in. Shaking my head I began straightening my hair.

"Here let me help you" Elena said making me jump luckily I had a good grip on it

"Ok, just don't burn my hair off" I told her with a small smile on my face.

"I make no promises" she said with the same smile on her face. After a while I just let Elena do my hair she was much better at then I was for some reason, so I continued getting ready, and within ten minutes I was ready.

"Damn we have to do this more often" I said as we walked down the stairs to the front door "Whenever I straighten my hair it takes me a half hour!" I told her and she chuckled

"I just have a talent" Elena said and I rolled my eyes, before pulling on my black leather jacket and grabbing my purse

"Let's go, I don't want to spend any more time with Damon than I have to" I told her as I opened the door.

"You don't have to come" Elena said as she followed me to her car

"Well I'm not going to let you go alone" I spat and after I realized how rude I was being I stopped and turned around to look at Elena who looked hurt. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me" I told her truthfully and she smiled.

"You're scared" she told me and I looked at her in shock "and being mean is your only form of defense" she said and continued walking to her car "You coming?" she called after she was in the driver's seat

"Yea!" I called before running to her car and getting in. The car ride to the Salvatore house was relatively short to short in my opinion.

"You ready?" Elena asked as she unbuckled herself and I nodded before doing the same thing and opening the door. After we got to the door of the house I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Never in my life did I think I was going to back here again, not after being kidnapped. After a few moments the door opened revealing a person I hoped wouldn't answer the door.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked coldly

"Yup" Damon said looking at my dead in the eyes

"Where is he?" Elena asked bring the attention back to her and Damon looked over at her.

"And good morning to you, Little Miss I'm on a mission" Damon said and I rolled my eyes

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" Elena spat and I couldn't help but smirk. Elena maybe a goody two shoes but she can have an attitude when she wants one.

"How can you be so brave and so stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon asked giving the attitude right back to her

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead" Elena said her eyes narrowed

"Yes, you would" Damon said and I glared at him

"But I'm not" Elena pointed out

"Yet" Damon countered and I sighed

"Where is Stefan" I spoke up for the very first time, and Damon smirked before looking at me

"It's nice to hear your voice, Ember" he said and I rolled my eyes mine and Elena's voice were identical

"Where is Stefan?" I asked again.

"He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain" knock yourselves out" Damon said moving out of the way for both Elena and I to enter.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called as I leaned up against the door frame of the entrance of the family room.

"Yes?" Stefan said coming down the stairs

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked as he lead us into the family room

"She's up stairs" Stefan told us and I took a deep breath

"So what happens now?" I asked "Because my brother is out there searching for her, with the rest of the town." I said

"What do we tell him?" Elena added and Stefan sighed

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time" he told us before running a hand through his hair "Vicky is a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user; I mean all that is going to play a part in how she responds to this" Stefan said

"So she's a vampire with issues" I said and Elena shot me a look but I shrugged

"What are we supposed to do? Because we are lying to everyone we care about" Elena said and I sighed

"What going to happen to her Stefan?" I asked and he looked at me before answering

"I'm going to keep her here, until I know that she is safe" Stefan said and I nodded

"And how long is that going to be?" Vicki asked making me spin around to look at her

"We can talk later" Stefan told Vicki

"Hey, Vicki how are you?" Elena asked politely and Vicki snorted

"How am I? You're kidding right?" Vicki asked

"She was just trying to be polite Vicki" I said and Vicki's just looked at me and rolled her eyes

"You two should trying looking different from each other for once, it kind of annoying seeing double" Vicki said and I glared at her. It wasn't our fault we were twins and even if it was I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Here have some coffee" Stefan said offering a cup to Elena, myself, and Vicky. Elena and I took it great fully but Vicki looked at it with distaste

"Why do I need coffee I thought I was dead?" Vicki said unwillingly taking the cup

"Coffee is our friend, the caffeine helps circulate the blood through our veins so we're not cold to the touch" Stefan explained and after hearing its purpose Vicki took a drink of the coffee.

"Well what if I want human blood?" Vicki asked looking at me

"You're going to have learn how to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time" Stefan told her making her groan.

"Oh god! Don't start with the 12 step thing, the school counselor went down that road and it didn't work for me." Vicki said and Stefan sighed.

"It can work Vicki, but it's all up to you" Stefan told her

"So you have never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Not in a very long time" Stefan said in a way that sounded like he was trying to reassure Elena and I.

"How long?" Vicki pressed

"Years and years" Stefan answered

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover, and this daylight thing is a bitch" Vicki said and I frowned I felt bad for her; life was tough enough for her before now it seems like it is going to be pure hell. "I need more blood. Where's your bathroom I have to pee" Vicki said randomly before standing up "Why do I have to pee I thought I was dead" Vicki mumbled as she left the room.

"Well at least she doesn't seem that different" I said with a sad smile on my face.

"I'm going to go and get her some more. I'll be quick" Stefan said before walking out of the room

"False alarm" Vicky said skipping into the room "My body is feeling all funky. It's a good funk but it's weird" She said and I nodded as she picked up a phone

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked

"Jeremy" Vicki said simply but I shook my head my little brother was not going to get pulled into this mess.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore "I told her and she looked at me, fire burning in them.  
"Oh come on don't you start" Vicki warned "I can see who ever I want." She said and I sighed

"Even though you could hurt him?" I asked and her eyes narrowed dangerously

"I would never hurt Jeremy" she spat

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk. You have to let Jeremy go now" I told her

"Oh really? And how long have you been you been preparing this 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm guessing it predates the whole vampire thing" Vicki spat and I frowned. Vicki was perfect for Jeremy and she made him happy, and that all I want for him.

"That's not it Vicki" I started but Elena stepped in front of me

"All we are saying is that Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Elena said and Vicki rolled her eyes "I mean it, Vicki" Elena said and in one swift movement Vicki had us both pinned up against the wall. Her hands each wrapped around one of our necks with brute force.

"Or what?" Vicki growled "Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch, you had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dump him, when I see you that are all I see." She growled at Elena "And you!" she growled at me making me whimper "You just had to come back and ruin everything with Tyler and I! It's like you walk in and I'm last week's trash. So I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I damn well please, because I have some new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your pretty little heads off." She spat before slamming us both in to the wall for good measure and storming off, and a second later Stefan was by our sides.

"She threatened us" Elena said as I coughed trying to get air into my lungs.

"She's on edge" Stefan said "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. Vicki's already uncomfortable in her own skin and then add in her other issues" he said with a frown

"So how long till it settles?" Elena asked helping me up from the floor, seeing as I was still having difficulties breathing. "Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena said guessing

"There is no rule book" Stefan answered and I rolled my eyes

"Well, how long did it take for you before you learned to control it?" I asked hoarsely before I went into another fit of coughing.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is that it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new; it's difficult to separate you feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire… It can all blur into one urge, hunger" Stefan said and I shook my head

"So what does that mean?" Elena asked after giving me a look that told me she would do the talking

"It means that Vicki can't see Jeremy, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him" Stefan said

"Or worse" Elena told him

"I'm not going to let anybody get hurt" Stefan told us trying to be reassuring

"We have to get going" Elena said and I nodded and started walking to the door

"Elena, Ember wait!" Stefan said

"There is only so much we can take Stefan" Elena said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house. Once we got out to the car Elena looked at my neck "Let's get you to a doctor" she said sighing and my eyes went wide. I hated hospitals always have, well not always but last time I was at the doctor it was after my dad had found me beaten close to near death. "It's alright, I will be there with you the whole time" she told me and I nodded and let my sister drive me to the hospital.

The hospital visit took longer than I anticipated. In fact multiple doctors came into the room where Elena and I were trying to get my to them who hurt me so badly but each time I told them the same story that Elena and I made up in the car. I got in the middle of a fight with two of my friends and I accidently got hurt. After about two hours they finally let us go after giving me instruction to ice my throat, drink water and to not get in the middle of anymore fights.

"I told you we should have never come" I said quietly and Elena glared at the road she was driving on.

"Yes well I had to make sure she didn't break anything, she seemed to have more hatred towards you than me" Elena said and I rolled my eyes

"You think" I whispered sarcastically as she pulled into the drive way "So are we really going to go to this Halloween thing at the school?" I asked and Elena nodded

"Yes it will get Jer's mind off thing hopefully" she said and I nodded as we starting walking towards the house.

"But I don't have anything to wear" I whined softly and Elena giggled and turned to me

"Just wear your fairy costume from last year" Elena suggested

"And what about this" I said softly pointing at my neck

"We'll put a scarf on it and you'll be and ice fairy" Elena said and I shrugged

"Well that's go see if we can get our little brother to agree" I said and Elena nodded as we entered into the house.

"Just call me please…" Jeremy said sadly as he hung up the phone

"So?" I said as loud as I could making Jeremy turn and look at me.

"Oh my god Em!" Jeremy said standing up "What happened to you?" he asked and I shrugged

"Got in a bar fight" I said sarcastically and Elena and Jeremy scoffed

"Uh huh sure you did, Em" Jeremy said

"So baby bro you wanna hang out with your two bad ass sisters at I don't know the Halloween thing at the school?" I asked nudging him with my arm.

"Ahh yea sure, why not sounds like fun… I can't wait" He said and I frowned

"Look Jer I know you're upset about Vicki" Elena said taking the reins "I heard she called Matt, but you can't be with her she needs to get better." Elena told Jeremy and he looked heartbroken "The best thing you can do for her Jer is let her go" Elena finished

"What does that even mean let her go?" Jeremy asked angrily "Because the three of us are such experts at the meaning!" he spat

"I know you may not see it Jer but it's for the best" Elena reassured him or tried to

"Look Elena, for a month after mom and dad died I felt like crap like nothing really even mattered." Jeremy told us and I blinked back the tears because I was so selfish for leaving him. "Now all of a sudden I get these moments and thing started to fell just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of them, so you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best" he explained close to tears, and I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Jeremy pushed his chair out and stormed away.

"Don't worry about it we need to get ready" Elena said and I nodded before going up to my room to change.

After I was in my room all I really wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry for how heartbroken my little brother was but I couldn't I had to be strong for him. Sighing heavily I walked over to my closet and pulled out my fairy costume from last year. Once it was out I smiled slightly, it was blue with sparkles embedded in the fabric. The top was like a corset and the skirt which ended mid-thigh was like a tutu. I didn't do much with my makeup just added some blue sparkles and shimmer lip gloss and then my scarf to hid my bruise. Sighing and shrugging thinking this was as good as it was going to get I went over to Elena's room.

"Hey you almost ready" I asked hoarsely and she looked back at me and smiled

"Yep," she said turning back to the mirror to finish putting on her red lip stick that matched her nurse's outfit so well. "And Ember, remember not to strain yourself tonight, and try to talk and little as possible" she reminded me and I rolled my eyes

"Yes mother" I said with a smirk "I'm going to get Jeremy, and we will meet you down in the car" I told her and she nodded as she tried to get her nurses hat on.

"Hey Jer, you almost ready" I asked pushing his door open but not going in

"Yea I guess" he said and I smiled as he came out of his room

"We will have fun Jer I promise besides, I'm going to need you to be a total jerk to Tyler for me since well my voice isn't the best tonight" I said and that made him smile slightly, before it went back to a frown as he turned away and walked down stairs, me quickly following behind him.

Once all three of us got to the school after a very silent and awkward car ride over, I quickly got out of the car and walked away only to find Matt smiling at me.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" he asked and I smiled and went to answer only to have my sister speak for me

"Yea we didn't know we were coming till an hour ago" Elena said with a smile as Jeremy stood behind her with the hood of his black sweatshirt pulled up

"Me both" Matt said with a laugh "And you're going as what? Yourself?" he asked Jeremy, but just that harmless question made Jeremy storm off leaving Matt wondering what he did.

"He's not talking to us right now. We got into to fight" she explained and I shot my twin sister a look to which she rolled her eyes

"Yea, I got into with Vick when she got home too." Matt said sadly "I didn't want to smother her tonight, but another part didn't want to let her out of my sight" Matt sighed and I felt my eyes go wide

"Wait Vicki is here!?"I squeaked and Matt looked at me worriedly

"Yea, you can't miss her, she's a vampire." He said with a smile before going back to seriousness "You ok Em?" he asked

"She's fine, Matt" Elena assured as I looked around for Jeremy

"Elena Jeremy" I whispered as I realized that he stormed off a while ago

"Guys, what's wrong?" Matt asked seeing our worried faces

"We have to go find Jeremy" Elena said pulling me away as I waved good bye to Matt

As Elena and I were searching frantically for Jeremy outside the haunted house I saw Stefan and Vicki making I sighed in relief.

"Thank god" I said hoarsely as Stefan walked over to us looking worried

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately

"We lost track of Jeremy." Elena said

"We were worried" I finished for her, and usually we would smirk at each other for our classic twin move but everything was too serious for that.

"Hey what's going on?" Matt asked clearly worried about Vicki

"Nothing everything's fine" Stefan answered coolly

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicki said harshly ripping her arm out of his grasp knowing how much Matt would protect her.

"Vicki don't do this" I pleaded as loud as I could

"Mattie this guy won't leave me alone" Vicki whined playing the helpless girl card to her brother, and I knew this would push Matt over his limit

"You need to back off" Matt said angrily and I sighed sadly knowing this was being twisted by Vicki in the wrong direction

"Matt its ok" Elena said reassuringly but Matt just glared

"No it's not ok!" Matt said angrily to Elena before pushing Stefan slightly "What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked accusingly and I tried to step in between them but Elena spoke first

"Stefan, she's gone" Elena whispered, and those words pushed Stefan over the edge

"I'm trying to help her!" Stefan yelled before storming off into the school with my sister not far behind. Not wanting to follow I touched Matt's arm softly

"Are you ok?" I asked making Matt look at me

"Yea, I guess" he said weakly and I smiled "I just don't understand why Stefan would want to help Vick" Matt said and I shrugged

"Stefan knows what Vicki is going through, and he is just the type of guy who wants to help everyone" I explained and Matt smiled and nodded before we walked over to where the rest of our friends were standing

"So you never explained why you can't talk?" Matt said with a smile and I bit my lip and looked off to the side to try and look for inspiration for a story to tell my friend, but instead I saw Damon and Bonnie.

"Hold that question for a moment" I said walking away, heading towards Damon and Bonnie

"Or I could just take it right now" I heard Damon growl as I got closer and I glared at the back of the infuriating man that was now threatening one of my best friends

"Damon!" I yelled or tried to yell it came out as more of a growl, but it got the same affect I wanted as he spun around to look at me

"Ahh Ember you are looking simply beautiful this evening" Damon said with a smirk, but I just glared before looking to my friend

"You ok Bonnie?" I asked in barely a whisper, it seemed that yelling Damon's name pretty much took all the voice I had left, but Bonnie none the less got what I said by nodding and running away quickly, allowing me to focus on Damon. "What are you doing here Damon?" I whispered angrily and he smirked.

"Seems as though someone pissed of the baby vampire" Damon said pulling my scarf a little loose and I glared at him

"Answer the question Damon" I said tiredly and he sighed

"Alright you caught me I was hoping I would see your sexiness tonight" he told me and I felt my face change from angry to shocked, but as soon as I saw his smirk I frowned

"I'm sure that's the case" I said with an eye roll

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he asked suddenly becoming serious and I shrugged

"I'm not the Gilbert twin that is known for her sexiness" I told him with a straight face and he frowned and opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang

"What!" snapped into the phone making me flinch slightly. Damon pause for a moment and then shut his phone. "You should probably go home and rest your voice Elena won't be home until later" he told me and I frowned

"Umm ok I guess, I'll just go find Jeremy" I said turning away but he grabbed my arm, making me look at him.

"Jeremy will be fine, Elena said he went to the grill to see if he could find Vicki there" he told me, and for a moment I just stared at him, but after a moment I saw concern in his eyes so I nodded

"Ok, night Damon" I said and he nodded letting go of my arm.

As I walked away from Damon I couldn't help but feel confused, why would he care about my wellbeing? Shaking my head I kept walking hoping I would find a friend to take me home. Thankfully I saw Caroline walking to her car, sighing happily I ran over to her.

"Hey Care" I said and she looked over at me confused

"Hey Em when did you start smoking?" she asked sarcastically and I shook my head

"I didn't I just am getting sick" I lied and she nodded

"So what's up" she asked as we got to her car and I sighed

"Can you give me a ride home, it seems that Elena ditched me for Stefan" I told her and she nodded

"Sure get in" she said happily and I smiled and wet around to the other side.

"You know sometimes you are a better twin then Elena is" I told my blonde friend who giggled as she pulled out of her parking spot

"Don't I know it" she smirked

After Caroline dropped me off, I went straight to my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Yawning I crawled into bed suddenly feeling very exhausted, and fell asleep forgetting all of the vampire problems that were plaguing my life.

**THIRD PERSON POV **

Damon stood above the dead body of the Vicki, looking at her body in disgusted.

"You shouldn't be here" Damon snapped smelling the new yet familiar blood of Elena Gilbert

"You did this" Elena growled "All of this is your fault!" she snapped making Damon turn around and look at her feeling enraged

"You confuse me with someone who has remorse" Damon barked "None of this matter's to me. None of it" he told her making Elena glare

"People die around you! How could it not matter?!" Elena exclaimed making Damon shrug and turn back to the body of Vicki who he now had to dispose of

"You need to leave your sister is probably worried about you" Damon said

"And you need to stay away from Ember, she is not going to be your toy" Elena snapped before walking away feeling disgusted, and leaving an angry Damon behind. Because no one told Damon Salvatore what to do no one.

**Authors note:**

**Well there was chapter 4! I know it took forever but school has been kicking my butt this year! Good news though summer is almost here and soon enough (hopefully) you will have more chapters coming your way! Hopefully you liked it, it showed a little bit of Damon/Ember but not nearly as much as I want to get to! ANY WHOOO! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review it makes my creative juices flow faster!**

**Love**

**Thefallendeath4**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was woken up by Elena, but right away I knew something was wrong. Unlike most days where she ripped the blankets off of me or push me out of bed, today she just shook me softly telling me to get up. Straight after I had my bearings straight I asked what was wrong. That was when she told me about Vicky, and how she attacked Jeremy, and how Damon staked her. Of course my first question was how Jeremy was, but in the back of my mind I was angry that Damon had lied to me and told me that they had all left me at the party.

"I had Damon compel him to forget what he saw" Elena told me and that was when I felt my blood start to boil

"How could you do that to him?" I growled at her since my voice was still pretty much shot and Elena sighed and hung her head in shame

"I just didn't want him to suffer any more then he already has Ember" Elena said sadly and I shook my head

"I don't want him to suffer any more than you do Elena" I told her "But what you did was wrong, I mean honestly Elena think about it. Jer loves Vicki and now he has to go through life thinking that she left without so much as a goodbye." I said and Elena groaned

"I know that Em! But what other choice did I have!" She asked

"What other choice did you have?" I yell whispered getting out of bed "You're kidding me right? We could have helped him just like we did with mom and dad, we are going through this whole vampire thing and coping why couldn't, Jeremy?" I asked glaring at my twin and that's when Elena burst

"Like we helped him with mom and dad!" she yelled "There was no we Ember, it was just me and Jenna, you ran away like always so you wouldn't have to show your feelings like a normal person" she screamed and I froze and felt tears welling up in my eyes, and Elena gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh god Ember I'm" she started

"Just get out" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek

"No Ember I didn't" Elena started but I had already pushed my way passed her making my way to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Ember please open up, I didn't mean what I said" Elena said knocking on the door but I ignored her, at the moment my shower was more important.

After my shower I opened the bathroom door with my towel wrapped around me and was about to walk to my room and get clothes but on the floor in front of me was clothes for the day. Shrugging I picked them up and went back into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. Once I was dressed in my black sweater and black skinny jeans I heard a knock on the door, but before I could answer the door opened and in stepped Elena

"Can I help you?" I asked in a cold manor as I put my make up on.

"Sheriff Forbes wants us to come downtown so she can ask us a few questions about Vicki, Matt reported her missing" she told my softly knowing that I wouldn't yet listen to her apology, and I turned to look at her

"I suppose you want me to lie to?" I asked and Elena looked down at her feet

"It's not lying Ember, its protecting Stefan and Damon from being killed" she told me and I scoffed

"So then I could tell Matt what truly happened to his sister, since Matt doesn't have a mean bone in his body right?" I asked and her eyes widen and she shook and opened her mouth but I put my hand up to stop her "I'm not going to tell Matt, or Sheriff Forbes the truth" I told her and Elena relaxed slightly "But it doesn't mean I feel right about doing it… Any of it" I said before I walked out and went to my room to grab my purse, before leaving with my sister to go downtown.

"Morning Sheriff Forbes" I said hoarsely as I walked into her office and she smiled but had her motherly worried face on

"Morning Ember are you feeling alright?" she asked and I smiled and nodded

"I'm fine just getting sick" I told her she nodded

"Well then we will keep this short so you can go home and rest" she told me sweetly and I nodded "Ok so first thing did Vicki ever tell you where she was going?" sheriff Forbes asked and I shook my head

"No I didn't even know she was missing till early this morning, when Elena told me" I told her which wasn't a lie and I felt really good about that

"Ok, and how did Elena know?" she asked and sighed

"She heard it from Jeremy, who was told by Matt, who was told by Vicky" I said and she nodded

"And she didn't tell where she was going?" she asked and shook my head

"No, I don't think so" I told her again truthfully

"Earlier Matt told me that Stefan Salvatore might know where she is do you know why Matt thinks that?" she asked and I nodded

"Yes, Stefan wanted to help Vicki out because Elena and I asked him to, so she would get better and in turn maybe help our little brother get better and stay happy" I told her my inner person doing flips at how little lying I was actually doing

"Ok and how was Vicki's behavior like those last few days" the sheriff asked

"From what I saw of her up and down, very sketchy like she was coming down from some major high" I recalled

"Any signs of aggression or violence" Forbes asked next and I shook my head

"No" I said and the sheriff sighed and sat back in her seat

"So you really believe that Vicki left town?" the sheriff asked and I nodded sadly

"I do" I told and she nodded shutting her note book

"Thank you for your time Ember, now go on home and rest" Sheriff Forbes said showing her motherly concerns again and I nodded with a sad smile and then walked out. As I exited the building I saw Elena and Stefan talking.

"I don't think the sheriff suspected anything, Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew what Damon made him know, and Ember lied for us" Elena said sadly

"Thank you" I heard Stefan say to Elena and I rolled my eyes and started walking away until I heard Elena talk again

"I can't do this Stefan" Elena said and I froze "Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never going to come back, and they'll never know why. And every time I look at Ember all I'm going to think is how angry, hurt and disappointed she is in me" Elena confided in him making me feel even worse than I did already for early this morning "Around you people get hurt and die, and I just… I just can't do it" she said finally

"We can go somewhere to talk about it, Ember can come to" he said pointing out that I was there only a few steps away and Elena looked at me

"No, Stefan you have to say away from me, from us" she said turning around to look at me and I gave her a said smile and opened my arms which she gladly came into

"I'm..." she started

"Shh, I know" I said rubbing her back "It's ok, I realize why you did, and I may not like it but I totally get why you did it" I told her and she pulled away from me tears running down her cheeks

"Really?" she asked sniffling and I smiled

"Really" I told her making her hug me again

"Thank you" she whispered and I giggled

"Well I can't stay mad at my identical twin sister for too long, its basically like hating myself" I joked making her giggle and pull completely out of my arms

"Come on Em, let's go home" she said wiping away her tears and I nodded

Once we got home Elena and I went straight for the ice cream, not really talking just eating.

"You're wallowing" Jenna said pointing at Elena as she walked in taking out a spoon joining us in eating out ice cream

"Yea well you are too" Elena pointed out and Jenna scoffed

"My wallow is legitimate, I was dumped" Jenna defended and snorted

"Well Logan was a jerk" I told her and she nodded

"All I got was a brush off email saying 'I'm leaving see ya'" Jenna said

"Awwh poor Jenna" I said with a slight smile making Elena giggle and Jenna glare at me while wearing a devious smirk

"Hey you guys want to keep it down over there?" Jeremy's voice rang from the table making all three of us girls turn and look at him.

"Why what are you doing?" Jenna asked eyeing

"Homework" he said nonchalantly

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face

"I gotta finish this I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow soo" he said and I turned to look at my aunt and sister

"What do you think? Alien?" I asked them and the shrugged

"Some sort of replica" Jenna nodded in agreement making Elena giggle

"He can hear you" Jeremy said sounding slightly annoyed making all three of us burst out into laughter.

After a little friendly bonding time Elena and I went upstairs to nap. Well I was going up to nap, she was going up so she could sulk but I let her. Lucky enough for me as soon as I crawled into Elena's bed I fell right asleep, not having to hear her whimpers. My nap didn't last long however because soon enough I heard a light knock followed by

"Elena Ember you guys up" Bonnie asked and I groaned

"No" I groaned

"We are still sleeping" Elena groaned also her voice sounding tired

"Why haven't either of you called me back?" Bonnie asked after a moment of silence

"Sorry" Elena and I both sighed

"Are you to going to in there forever?" Bonnie asked and from under the blankest Elena and I looked at each other and shrugged

"Yea" we both said

"OK move over" Bonnie said pushing me into the middle "You two have me officially worried now" she told us and I sighed "Seriously what's going on?" Bonnie asked pleadingly and we took the blanket off our heads

"I'm tired of talking… And thinking" Elena told her and I nodded but I just didn't want to talk because my neck hurt.

"Well can I at least get the one-line version, so I can pretend to give advice?" Bonnie asked

"Stefan and I broke up" Elena said sadly

"My neck got squeezed like a lemon" I whispered

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asked both of us and we gave her an identical 'did you really just ask me that look' "Right stupid question" she said before sighing "Sorry I have been kind of MIA when you guys need me the most. I suck" Bonnie said sadly

"You want to make it up to us" I asked hoarsely "Take her mind off of her break up" I asked basically begging and Bonnie nodded after a moment taking a pillow

"Just remember you asked for it" she said before ripping into Elena's feather pillow

"Hey" Elena whined

"Just wait" Bonnie said

"Fine" Elena huffed making my giggle

"Before I do anything I need to swear you both to secrecy" Bonnie said and my eyes widened

"It's kind of been a bad week for that kind of stuff" Elena said and I nodded

"Swear because I'm really not supposed to be showing you this" Bonnie pleaded and Elena looked over to me and I nodded

"We swear" she said making Bonnie's smile get bigger

"Ok so there are no windows open right?" Bonnie asked

"Right" Elena said

"There is no fan, no air conditioning?" Bonnie asked and I gave her a weird look

"None" Elena said "But what are we doing?" Elena asked

"My grams showed me this. You both are going to love it" she said happily before rubbing her hands together and pulling them up and as she did feathers start floating all around us.

"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked as loud as I could

"It's true you guys. Everything that my grams told me" Bonnie said happily and I smiled

"But it's impossible" Elena said with a smile on her face

"But is true, I'm a witch" Bonnie said and I giggled silently

"We believe you" Elena said smiling brightly and I nodded and she smiled and for a moment the tree of us just sat there and stared in awe at what was happening around us.

"It's a little weird though right?" Bonnie asked us letting the feathers fall onto the bed and we both gave her a weird look "I mean after all of this time joking about being psychic and I'm a witch" she said sounding kind of like she still wishes she was pretending. "You guys don't think I'm a freak do you?" she asked looking up at us and I immediately shook my head and touched her arm.

"No of course not Bonnie" I said making her smile

"There is one thing I don't understand though" Elena said "If your grams asked you to keep it a secret, why did you tell us?" she asked and Bonnie shrugged

"You two are my best friends, I couldn't keep a secret from you" she said smiling and I smiled back sweetly but on the inside I couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping secrets from Bonnie even if it wasn't my secret to tell.

Once Bonnie left to go home and see her dad since she had been staying at her grams for the pass few days, Elena got out of bed and grabbed her car keys and ID.

"I'll be back in a little bit" she said grabbing the door handle

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked sitting up and she sighed

"I have to go talk to Stefan about something" she told me and I nodded slowly "You should rest for a little while longer, and once I get back we will have a sister day ok" she said and I shrugged flopped back down on her bed waving good bye. After I heard the door click closed I smiled thinking of how hopefully my sister will be happy again before drifting off to sleep.

"Oh my god" I heard my Elena say when I woke up next, making me sit up and rub my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I croaked

"I can't believe that I went over there I shouldn't have gone over there" Elena rambled pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Elena what happened" I asked getting out of bed and grabbing on to her arms so she was forced to look at me

"Stefan, he had a girl in his room" Elena said her eyes brimming with tears, and I shook my head in confusion not grasping what she had just said

"Wait Stefan had a girl in his room?" I asked stupidly and Elena nodded

"She was in a towel and he was still in the shower" she told me the first tear rolling down her cheek and I pulled her into an embrace

"Oh, Lena I'm so sorry" I whisper hugging her tightly and Elena nodded into my shoulder

"Me to" she whispered pulling away from me to sit on her bed, where I joined her

"Maybe she is an old friend visiting him" I said trying to comfort her, but all that did was make her snort

"Yea maybe" she said sarcastically and I frowned

"I was just trying to help" I said getting up from her bed "When you are ready or want to talk I'll be in my room" I told her as I walked to the door

"Wait" she said weakly making me turn around to look at her "I'm sorry, I'm upset and... I don't know what came over me" she said and I gave her a sad smile

"It's ok" I told her "You should lie down for a while and calm down I will be right back" I told her and nodded and went under the covers. Once I saw her all snuggled in a left and shut the door quietly behind me going into my room.

Sighing heavily I bent down and picked up my suit case that had been lying in the middle of the floor since Jeremy brought in for me and started unpacking. As I unpacked I heard my phone buzz, rolling my eyes at it picked up and checked it I had quite a few texts from Tyler, but the most recent one from Caroline, smiling I opened it

*Hey Em! You should totally come down to the grill l8ter! I'm hosting an amazing party hope to see u there! BTW: Tell Lena to come to! Love Care!*

After I read the message I shrugged, I was happy to go, and I would ask Lena if she wanted to come in a little bit, but for right now I would get myself ready. Looking through some of the clothes that I had just unpacked I bit my lip and smirked when I found what I wanted. It was simple in the fact the it was a red somewhat reviling tank top, but it showed of some of my best features I would keep my black skinny jeans on. I also pulled out a black leather jacket along with my red pumps. Happy with my outfit I went into the bathroom to get ready. As I was getting ready, I heard the doorbell ring. Sighing I poked my head out only to see Elena going down the stair, shrugging I went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. It was just after I had pulled on my new shirt that Elena knocked and entered the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" I asked putting on the necklace that Stefan had given me, I felt bad for doing it but Stefan was still my friend.

"Stefan" Elena said and I turned to look at her

"What did he want?" I asked carefully

"To explain to me who the towel girls is" she said and I looked at her expectantly "And she was just a friend" Elena sighed making my smile

"See I told you!" I gloated and Elena rolled her eyes

"It's also his birthday" Elena told me and my eyes widened

"Really!? Well that exciting, is he going to the grill to celebrate?" I asked

"Yea he is .Are you going to Caroline's party?" she asked and I nodded

"Yup I was going to come ask you if you want to come after I got ready" I told her and Elena smiled

"Good idea and yes I will come" she and I smiled

"Great let me just go grab my keys, shoes and jacket" I told her before I skipped off to my room

By the time Elena and I walked into the grill it was packed.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I told Elena and she nodded

"I will be by the pool tables" she told me and I nodded telling her I'd meet her over there

Slowly I made my way over to the bar but just before I could someone grabbed me and pulled me into them.

"Don't you look delicious tonight" Damon's sultry voice rang through my ears and I quickly pulled away from him and whipped around to look at him

"Can't say the same for you" I said sweetly making Damon roll his eyes

"O h don't lie sweet heart you find me irresistible" he purred making me roll my eyes

"Oh yes Damon, you're so right take me now" I said sarcastically and Damon smirked

"Don't say things you don't intend to let me do" he whispered in my ear making me push his body away from mine

"I'm a big girl Damon I can do what I feel like" I told him

"Very well" Damon said backing away slightly "So where are you off to Miss Ember?" he asked making me raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugged "There are some creepy people around here wouldn't want them to take advantage of you" he told me and for a moment I froze but the I remember that he knew nothing about that part of my life so I rolled my eyes

"Perhaps but I'm with the most dangerous one right now so I think once you leave I'll be ok" I told him as I walked away back towards Elena, my drink could wait. Once I saw Elena and let a breath out "There is Elena, now no one will take advantage of me so you can go now" I told Damon and he shook his head and continued to follow me.

"Where's you're…" Elena started seeing me drinking less but she stopped once she saw Damon behind me.

"Wow, Stefan smiled alert the media" Damon said as his ice breaker and I rolled my eyes

"Well you haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately" Elena pointed out and Damon sighs

"You're right poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon said sarcastically

"It flares up in the presence of a psychopath" I told him and he put his hand on his chest in mock hurt

"Ouch, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt" he said and I rolled my eyes

"What did you do to our brother?" Elena asked change the subject

"I'm going to need a less vague question" he said his eyes never leaving my body

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki what else did you do to him?" Elena rephrased and that caught Damon's attention enough to where he looked over at her.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering" Damon told her

"Yes but he's been acting different, he seems ok with everything else maybe a little to ok. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do anything else" she asked and Damon sighed

"Elena I took away the suffering" he said before turning to me and looking into my eyes longingly and then leaving. Part of me want to follow him and just kiss him, but I knew that was wrong for my safety and mental stability.

"Sorry about bringing that up" Elena said bringing me from my thoughts "I just didn't like that way he was looking at you" she told me and I giggled

"Oooo all the boys better watch out I have a protective twin sister on the loose" I said teasingly and she rolled her eyes and bumped into my shoulder.

"I'll always be protective of you your my baby sister" she said and I glared at her

"Yea by 3 minutes" I said and she shrugged

"You better go and get that drink before your voice goes again, since your throat s finally getting better" she told me and I nodded

"Ok, I will be right back" I told her as I walked over to the bar and waited for my turn

"I needed two shots of tequila, actually make it three" said the blonde girl in front of me

"Ok, I need to see some ID" the bartender said

"No you don't" she said and I froze

"Right, that it'll be…" the bartender started sounding a little dazed

"Free!" The blonde said happily

"On the house" the bartender droned

"Thanks" the blonde said before turning to look at me

"So you must be the famous Elena" she said with a polite smile and I smiled but shook my head

"No I'm her twin sister Ember, and you must be the famous towel girl" I said smiling making her laugh

"Haha I've been called worse, my name is Lexi" she told me

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lexi" I told her and she smiled before turning to the bartender

"Another shot please!" Lexi chirped and in a second there was a full shot in front of her "I don't suppose you know where your sister is do you?" she asked

"Of course I do" I said happily "Follow me" I said and she nodded as she skillfully grabbed all four shots.

"So you must be the famous Elena" Lexi said once we got the table

"Towel girl" Elena said coldly as Lexi set down her shots

"Again I have been called much worst" Lexi said with a smile "Here, have one" Lexi said pushing a shot to both Elena and I

"Thanks" Elena said and in a second it was gone

"I didn't know you guys could drink" I said

"Oh yea, it helps curb the cravings. But it makes for a lot more pushy vamps" Lexi told me and I nodded before I picked up my own drink and downed it. Smiling at the familiar burn.

"I've never seen Stefan drunk before he just seem so…" Elena said searching for the word

"Uptight?" Lexi offered and I shrugged and nodded

"But not with you" Elena said with underlying jealousy that only I could ever pick out

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself" she told her

"Yea he can't be himself with me" Elena said sadly

"Well not yet, the first step is him telling you. The rest comes with time" she told Elena but she also glanced at me with a "the same applies to you" look

"You seem so sure" Elena said making Lexi look back at Elena

"The love of my life was human, he went through what I imagine you are going through; denial, hatred, etc. but at the end of the day love really did conquer all" Lexi said with a sweet soft smile again looking at me in the same way she did before

"But I'm scared" Elena told her

"But you're here, because you're crazy about him" she pointed out and I nodded that was so the truth "I mean what's not to love? Listen; take it from someone who has been around for a long time. When it's real you can't walk away" she said give us both a knowing look.

"Thank you Lexi" Elena said with a happy smile and I nodded

"It was very nice meeting you" I said and she nodded

"The pleasure is all mine" she said before standing up "You to have a nice night" she said before walking away, but as she did I couldn't help but feel confused by all of the looks she kept giving me. I mean I wasn't in love with anyone, nonetheless a vampire!

"Come on lets go see Stefan" Elena said with a smile grabbing my hand making me giggle

"There's the sister I know" I said happily

"Hey!" Elena said once we reached where Stefan was

"You came" Stefan said happily and I cleared my throat "You both came" he restated and I nodded

"Well we couldn't miss your hundredth and whatever birthday" Elena said and I smiled

"Yea happy birthday Stefan" said and he smiled at me before looking back to my sister. "You know what I'm just gonna go" I said but neither of the said anything the just kept looking at each other. Shaking my head I walked away, but I bumped into someone I was looking back at my sister

"Oops I'm so sorry" I said quickly and I heard a familiar drunk chuckle.

"You a little tipsy there Gilbert?" Tyler asked and I rolled my eyes

"Not anymore you ruined my buzz Lockwood" I said bitterly "Now if you'll excuse me" I said trying to push passed him but he grabbed my arms and made me look at him.

"Ok, I get it you're pissed at me, but at least tell me what I did so I can try and fix it" Tyler pleaded sobering up

"It doesn't matter Tyler" I sighed

"It's does matter Ember!" Tyler growled "I miss you, alright. I miss your smiles, your sarcastic remarks, I miss you Ember" he told me heart breaking each time he told me what he missed about me. "So please tell me what I did" he begged

"It doesn't matter, I forgot and I have been busy" I lied and just those few words made Tyler's whole face light up

"Thank you" he said pulling me into a hug and I smiled and hugged him back

"Come on Ty let's get you home" I told him as I ended the embrace and he frowned

"Not yet Em, I got sober up my dad will be pissed if I come home drunk" he told me and I smiled

"Why do you think I'm taking you home? He will be less pissed if I am there" I told him and he nodded

"So true" Tyler said with a drunken chuckle

"Come on Lockwood let's get us home" I said taking his keys from his pocket and slinging his arm around my shoulder and walking towards the exists. Giving Elena and Stefan a wave, as we passed and mouthing 'tell you later to her as we walked by. The most difficult to stare ignore was the smoldering stare of Damon as I walked giggling with Tyler Lockwood who was now having difficulty in walking as he criticized my shoe choice.

**Authors Note:**

**Well there is chapter 5! YAY and it didn't take me long to update it either and hopefully it won't for the next chapter either since it is now summer! I hope everyone liked it; there was little Ember/Damon flirtation, and a little jealousy from Damon! Don't forget to review! Because it really makes me want to write more knowing that someone is reading my story and actually likes them! AND THANKS TO ALL WHO DO REVIEW YOU ARE MY FAVORITE! **

**Love **

**Thefallendeath4 **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning with a large, heavy, warm arm latched around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. Yes it was a bit ridiculous and horrible considering that I had been livid with the person whose arm was now around me as I lay in his bed, but I guess that's just how the female mind works.

"Tyler wake up" I said softly as I nudged him with my elbow and he groaned and pulled me closer into his body

"Five more minutes" he groaned making me giggle

"Come on, Ty I'm bored" I said wiggling in his tight hold again making him groan.

"Fine I'm up, I'm up" he said groggily taking his arm off of me to stretch

"Finally" I said exasperatedly as I got out of his bed to check my phone. Right when I opened it I wish I hadn't, I had 3 missed calls from Elena, one missed call from Jenna who hopefully was just calling me back form the short and vague message that I left her last night saying that I was staying a Tyler's, 2 missed calls from Stefan, and 1 missed call from an unknown number.

"You know you look pretty hot in my tee-shirt" Tyler said coming up behind me as I shut my phone and set it on the night stand

"Well of course I do I look hot in anything I wear" I said teasingly as I turned to face him and he nodded before grabbing me around my waist a flinging me back to the bed

"Tyler!" I squealed as my back hit the soft mattress "What are you doing" I giggled as he hoped on me pinning my arms above my head.

"Holding my best friend hostage" he told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes

"Well then I don't think pinning me down is really necessary, I don't want to go home anytime soon" I told him, making him chuckle

"I'm not pinning you down so you won't leave, I'm doing it so I can do this" he said playfully, before taking both of my wrists into one hand to use the other one to start to tickle me.

"Tyler! Stop it" I squealed feeling out of breath

"Hmm sorry can't hear you" he said devilishly as he continued. Tyler's punishment continued for about five minutes before Mrs. Lockwood came in the room.

"Good Morn… What's going on in here?" she asked and Tyler froze as did I, and in the one swift movement Tyler was off of me.

"Morning, Mrs. Lockwood" I said feeling my face flush

"Good morning to you also Ember" she said smiling happily at me "So Tyler dear are you going to explain what was going on?" she asked turning her attention to him and he shrugged

"We were just goofing off mom, like old time" Tyler explained and I saw Mrs. Lockwood's face drop slightly before she nodded

"Of course it was" she said politely before turning back to me "Ember your sister called the house she will be here within the hour" she told me and I nodded

"Thank you" I said shyly and she smiled and turned to walk out the door but before she left she turned to look at me

"Oh and Ember dear, you are more than welcome to stay hear whenever you need" she told me with a large smile and I nodded, and then she finally left.

"Well that was awkward" Tyler said as I flopped down on his bed

"You think" I groaned as he sat down

"It wasn't that bad" he promised nudging my knee and I sat up and looked at him with an are you crazy look.

"Yes it was" I said sitting up and putting my head on his shoulder "Ty, I dot wanna go home and deal with Elena/Stefan drama" I whined they may have seemed fine when I left but knowing Elena and Stefan hey will have let something get in between them.

"Then don't, call Elena and tell her you're spending the day here" he suggested and I looked up at him with a curious look

"You know Elena Ty, without a proper reason to stay she will still come and get me" I told him and he rolled his eyes at me

"Have I taught you nothing Gilbert!" he exclaimed playfully "After all of these years being surrounded by my terrible influence you still don't know how to lie!" he said that comment made me take my head off his shoulder and shoot him a dirty look

"I do know how to lie for your information, Lockwood" I told him getting up and grabbing my clothes from the night before, but before I could get to the bathroom Tyler stood in my way, with a thoughtful smile on his face

"You just don't like doing it" he said sweetly as if remembering a great memory "That's why I'll do it for you" he said with a smile and I smiled right back and went to hug him

"Awwh Tyler" I said happily "This is why we are best friends" I told him and went to kiss him on the cheek but at the last possible second Tyler turned his head. At first I didn't know what to, but as soon as Ty started moving his lips creating a chain reaction. Before either of us knew what was happening I was laying on his bed with Tyler almost on top of me my hands tugging at his short hair. What happened next I don't know whether to be thankful or disappointed in?

"Ember darling" Mrs. Lockwood said after knocking making Tyler and I freeze

"Umm yes?" I said nervously and uncomfortably

"Elena's here darling" she told me through the door

"Alright be down in a moment" I said, pushing Tyler off of me sighing gratefully

"That could have been awkward" Tyler said with a chuckle and I shot him a look, and then looked down at my phone

"It could have been yes" I said I stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser pulling out some basketball shorts and quickly slipping them on "But thankfully your mother didn't enter, because I have no idea how we would have played that one off" I told him shoving my things in my purse and then walking over to him and pulling him into a quick hug. "I'll see you later" I told him before walking to the door

"Yea at school in like an hour and a half" he reminded me and I groaned I had completely forgotten that yesterday was Sunday.

After saying my good byes to Mrs. Lockwood I ran out to Elena's car, where she was waiting for my with a rather amused look on her face. Once I was in the car she pulled out of the driveway and headed back to our house which thankfully was less than twenty minutes away.

"So…." Elena said breaking the silence "How was your night with Tyler?" she asked and I quickly turned to look at her knowing what she was implying when she asked how my night was.

"Shame on you Elena!" I exclaimed "I know what you are implying dear sister and I can assure that did not happen" I told her and she gave me her 'you really think you can trick me with that line' face making me roll my eyes "I drove Tyler home because he was far too drunk to drive, by the time I got out of the shower he was passed out" I expressed to her, and she rolled her eyes

"Well at least you showered over there, so we won't be completely late for school this morning" she said playfully

"Oh yes how terrible, us late for school!" I exclaimed sarcastically "because that's never happened before" I said making her giggle before we slipped back into silence. "So how was your night you know after I left?" I asked after a moment and I felt the attitude of the car shift

"Nothing good I can assure you" she told me darkly and I looked at her worry filling my eyes

"What happened?" I asked cautiously

"Damon" she replied shortly as we pulled into our driveway and we both got out of the car at the same time.

"What did Damon do?" I asked shivering slightly as his name rolled off my tongue

"He had Lexi killed" Elena said and I froze on the front porch of our home, I had truly liked Lexi I felt as thou we could be great friends.

"Why?" I asked following her into the house and upstairs where she sat on my bed so I could get ready

"Why does Damon do anything?" she asked bitterly and I looked at her sympathetically looked at her as I pulled on my light purple tank, and pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans. "He completely ruined my chances of Stefan and I getting back together" she added as I sat next to her pulling on my black high heeled boots.

"What do you mean? When I left things seemed to be going so well" I said getting up and grabbing my trusty black leather jacket, and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"They were, things were going amazingly well" Elena said following me "but once he saw Lexi get staked, he regressed back into how he was" she explained to me and I frowned as I finished up my make up

"I'm so sorry Elena" I said not really knowing what else to say, as I grabbed my hair brush, I wasn't used to being the "strong twin" nor was I really good at being it either. After I had quickly brushed my teeth, I turned to look at my unhappy sister and I sighed before crouching in front of her.

"Things will start to look up again Elena" I told her with a sad smile "I mean our lives can't stay awful forever" I said and at this she laughed slightly and nodded before getting up.

"Come on, Em let's get to school" she said with a slight smile

"Yes lets, but umm before we leave could you help me up first?" I asked making her giggle once more but pull me up from my crouching position none the less and with that we left our house and made our way to school, where surprisingly we were not late.

Once we got to school the first person we saw was Caroline, and Elena insisted on going to talk to her. Apparently there was drama between her and Bonnie over some necklace that Damon gave to her while they were dating. After they broke up Caroline gave it to Bonnie for her Halloween costume and told her to do what she liked with it once the holiday was over. Now however Caroline wanted it back, but Bonnie wasn't doing it. And being that I thought Caroline was being unreasonable I offered to go find Bonnie and talk to her instead, knowing that Elena cold share whatever juicy things Caroline had to say with me at home. Finding Bonnie didn't take too long since class was about to start and we had the same class. When I walked into the history room however, I wasn't greeted with a happy smile or a peppy hello, instead I was greeted with the sight of a tired and scared looking Bonnie.

"Hey" I said walking over to her desk and she looked up at me "Are you ok?" I asked and she smiled weakly and nodded, I was about to ask her more about it but the bell rang, so I went to go sit in my desk, not wanting to suffer the wrath of some substitute. A few seconds after the bell rang Elena ran into the classroom, looking as worried as I did when she noticed Bonnie's serious look.

"Is she ok?" Elena mouthed to me to which I shrugged and then looked to the front of the classroom where a not to bad looking dirty blonde had just entered.

"Good morning everyone" he said cheerily before dumping his stuff unceremoniously on the desk and then turning to the chalk board "Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman" he said as he wrote it down on the board before again turning to us "It's a mouthful I know, doesn't easily roll off the tongue" he told us making the class giggle "Saltzman is of germen origin, my family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston" Mr. Saltzman told us continuing on his rant about himself "Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-great grandfather, who I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Alaric" he said saying his name in a slightly different way then the way he first said it "but its Alaric ok. So in order not to confused any of you, you all can call me Ric" he explained earning some snickers from the class "And I will be your new history teacher" he said earning a smile from me, I might just start to like history again especially if he was the teacher.

The rest of the class went amazingly, and it wasn't till closer to the end of class when I realized that Stefan wasn't there.

"Where's Stefan?" I mouthed to Elena

"I have no idea" she mouthed back making me shrug and turn back to the lesson. After that class was over the rest of the day went over pretty easily, but I also noticed that Stefan was in none of the ones we shared, making me worry for my friend and what he may have done to his brother.

Once school ended I met Elena and Bonnie outside. Where I could finally ask her what was going on with her.

"What was up with you today?" I asked voicing my concern to my friend who just shrugged

"I haven't been sleeping well lately" she said and I shook my head

"That's not all Bonnie, I can tell when it's just sleep, this is something more" I said and Elena nodded in agreement to which Bonnie sighed

"I have been having nightmares" she told us "They seem so real so vivid, and they all revolve around my ancestor Emily." She told us and I frowned

"So that's why you've been so jumpy and distant?" I asked to which she nodded

"But last night it was really bad" she told us and I looked over to Elena looking concerned

"Tell us about it" Elena suggested, but Bonnie looked hesitant but I touched her shoulder

"It may help" I told her and she sighed before nodding and then going into the story of her nightmare.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the remains of the old Fell's church, before I woke up in the woods" she said ending her story of the nightmare leaving me astonished and slightly worried

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked to which Bonnie nodded

"Do you guys believe in ghosts?" she asked after a moment and I bit my lip before shrugging slightly

"Just a short time ago I would've said no, but now" I said and she nodded sadly

"I only ask because I think I'm being haunted by one" she confided in me and Elena who seemed a little zoned out

"I don't get it though" I told Bonnie "Why, would Emily haunt you?" I asked and Bonnie shrugged

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days" she told me as I nudged Elena to pay attention "And this medallion was hers, it's a witch's talisman" she said showing us the ember pendant hanging around her neck.

"And it all started when you got this necklace?" Elena asked tuning back into the conversation but I could still tell her mind and eyes were somewhere else but Bonnie nodded none the less

"I think she is using it to communicate with me" Bonnie said and I bit my lip and opened my mouth to say something but Elena put a hand on mine and Bonnie's shoulder

"I'll be right back" she said looking worried and dazed and before I could ask her what was wrong she walked off making me shake my head, at the moment Bonnie was more important.

"And what did Grams say?" I asked her and she sighed sadly

"I can't call her, she'll just tell me to embrace it" Bonnie said angrily "I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop" she said exasperated and I frowned before wrapping my arms around her

"It will be ok, Bonnie no matter what I will be here for you" I told her and she quick wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze

"Thank you" she whispered before letting go and I nodded

"Any time" I said with a smile "Now I have to go and find my twin and figure out what her problem is, find us when you're done getting your stuff" I told her and she giggled before nodding. Once I headed in the direction that I saw Elena head in it didn't take me long to find her. In fact when I did find her I was surprised to see that Stefan was standing with her.

"A simple I didn't kill my brother text would have sufficed" I overheard Elena say as I walked up behind them.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it" Stefan said with a smirk "He has you to thank for that, Elena" he said before looking at me "Hey Ember" he shyly stated and I crossed my arms

"Funny seeing you, Stefan" I said and Elena shot me a look but I just shrugged I was not impressed with him

"So what did you want to tell me?" Elena asked and Stefan rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"I won't be coming back to school, anymore. I'm going to back off and keep my distance… It's the right thing to do" Stefan told Elena awkwardly and I felt my eyes narrow

"Backing off from school or from me?" Elena asked and again Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and Elena nodded "Thank you for telling me" she said before stepping back to come and stand next to me, where I linked my arm through hers

"It's better this way" he said and I glared at him "For both of you" he promised and I shook my head I trusted Stefan with my sisters heart and my friendship, and it back fired.

"Yea I got it" Elena said bitterly and Stefan smiled sadly

"You're angry. That's good, it's easier if you hate me" he told us and I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Elena pulled me away.

"I can't believe him!" Elena shouted after we got into her car. "It's better this way, who even says that anyway?" she exclaimed angrily and shrugged as I gazed out the window to find Bonnie since she was riding with us. "I mean honestly I thought we were stronger then that" she told me and I gave her a sympathetic glance

"Maybe his stupid way of trying to protect you from his dick of a brother?" I offered and she frowned at me before huffing

"But what about you?" she asked "You two seemed to get along awesomely, and he is even giving up on your guy's friendship" she stated and I frowned before I looked out the window

"Yea I know" I told her sadly. We sat in silence for a while until I saw Bonnie with someone I had not expected her to be with. Narrowing my eyes I opened the door and Elena's head snapped towards me

"I'll be right back; I have a bone to pick with someone." I told her

"What if Bonnie gets here?" Elena asked and I took a deep breath

"Go ahead and leave I'll go find Tyler on the field and he'll get me home" I told her and I slammed the door and marched over to my terrified looking friend.

"See how scared you are" Damon taunted as I got closer "And you should be because I will get that crystal back, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it back to me herself. So you tell Emily next time she comes out to play, that a deals a deal" he said threateningly and it was at that point that I got to the pair and stepped in between the pair.

"Back off Damon" I spat surprising him "Bonnie, Elena's waiting in the car" I told her not taking my eyes off of Damon who was glared at me as Bonnie ran off.

"That was a risky move Ember" Damon said and I shrugged

"Perhaps, but what are you going to do about it?" I asked and he got an evil look on his face making my heart pound faster in fear but none the less I rolled my eyes "and please have it be something more creative then the regular vampire crap" I told him making him frown and then smirk

"You know I think I like this new you" he said stepping closer to me

"Oh?" I asked standing my ground feeling brave "New me I'm sure I don't know what you mean" I said coyly

"The you with a back bone and a sex drive" he told me slipping an arm around my waist closing the space between us, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess being home does everyone some good" I told him "But I have always had a sex drive" I told him flirtatiously, surprising even myself, and I saw his eyes darken in want "But not for self-serving dicks" I said pushing away from him, but his strong arm stayed around my waist pulling me close to him again.

"You sure about that?" Damon asked smirking "Self-serving dicks can be a lot of fun" he told me and I bit my lip for a moment trying to figure out how to respond to that, should I keep on flirting or get myself out of this situation before it got too far? Smirking I chose the first option I was feeling bold today.

"You think so huh?" I asked pushing my body into his and my face closer to his making him smirk

"Oh honey I know so" he said leaning into kiss me, but at the last second I moved my face away

"Sorry Damon" I told him making him frown "Been there, done that, so I know for a fact that self-serving assholes are no fun at all" I told him before I slipped out of his arms and walking away as fast as I could.

I was surprised that as I walked away that Damon didn't follow me, but I guess that was a good thing considering I probably just ticked him off and made him angry, which was no good for anyone. As I walked I contemplated actually going to ask Tyler for a ride, but at the last second I decided that I would walk instead. I really need some alone time, I was feeling super confused about the boys in my life. I knew I felt something for Tyler still, I mean I always would he was the first guy since after the incident that I let myself be romantic with. But then there were also these growing feelings that I was starting to have for Damon. I knew he was bad for me in every possible way but I just could shake these feelings. Not only that but today I flirted with him, and I usually don't flirt with anyone, especially people who could endanger my life. Shake my head and sighing I started my journey home thoughts of what I should do filling my head the whole way home.

When I walked into my house the front door bumped into someone, to my surprise when I finally entered I saw it was Stefan. I was shocked because Elena had to of called him over, in order for him to be here, since he told the two of us he was going or trying to stay away from us. I looked at Elena expectantly making her sigh.

"I called him over here because Damon threatened Bonnie over a necklace" she told me and I nodded

"Well then thanks for coming over to help over friend Stef" I said and he nodded with a small smile

"I want to save as many people from my dick of a brother" he told me and smiled brightly

"You and me both" I told him and he looked at me strangely before shaking his head lightly and sighing

"So Damon threatened Bonnie over a necklace?" Stefan asked taking the conversation back on track

"It's not just any necklace" Elena said making Stefan look at her strangely "It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War days" Elena explained "Back when you and Damon first lived here" she added and at that Stefan's eyes flashed in recognition

"Her name was Emily, she was Katherine's hand maid, and a witch" Stefan said I looked at him semi-shocked and semi-confused.

"You, know about Bonnie than?" I asked and he nodded

"The first night you two invited me over for dinner I made the connection" he told us and I nodded ever so slightly before my eyes went large with worry

"And now… Now Damon knows and… and for some reason he wants the necklace" I said starting to really worry about my friend's safety. Noticing this Elena took my hand and squeezed it, and I looked over at her in gratitude

"What does it look like" Stefan asked softly picking up on my anxiety.

"It an antique cast iron setting…" Elena started to tell him

"With an amber crystal" Stefan finished "I know it. The necklace belonged to Katherine, Emily gave it to her. Which means" he said before stopping to think

"Which means what?" Elena asked and Stefan looked at her and sighed

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" he told us and both Elena and I looked at him curiously "I'm going to talk to Damon" he said answering our unsaid question.

"Will he tell you?" I asked not really believing that he would talk about it, but Stefan smiled

"I'll get it out of him" Stefan promised and I looked at him skeptically but nodded none the less wanting so badly to believe in the guy who I thought of as one of my good friends even if he didn't want to associate with me anymore. Soon after our conversation Stefan left saying he had stuff to get ready for in order to get information out of his brother.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked after Stefan had left

"She went upstairs to lay down, she wasn't feeling well" Elena informed me and I nodded and started to walk away "Oh by the way Em" Elena said making me freeze "Bonnie's staying over tonight, and I think Caroline might come over later to, just to forewarn you" she told me and sighed deeply before mumbling a thanks and walking into the kitchen, know that this might just be one of the longest nights ever. It wasn't long after I walked into the kitchen that both Elena and a happier and healthier looking Bonnie entered also. The three of us were eating junk food, talking and joking around when Caroline came bursting into the kitchen, making us all jump. I mean sure Elena and I had always told our friends to come over whenever, and that out house was their house, Caroline took it to heart when she just came in without knocking.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie" Caroline said shocking us even more "There I said it. You can keep the ugly-ass necklace if you want it" she said and I smiled happily. Nobody ever got an apology out of Caroline Forbes, so this was a huge occasion. It made me even happier when I saw Bonnie and Caroline hugging. My group of girlfriends was finally whole again.

"Would you hate me if I said I threw it away?" Bonnie asked after a moment of silence and my eyes widened and I saw Caroline's face go red

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked trying to keep her cool

"It might sound crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it" Bonnie explained to Caroline

"You could have just given it back to me" Caroline said angrily and Elena glared

"Why so you could just give it back to Damon?" my twin asked bitterly towards our blonde friend and it was at that statement that Caroline calmed down slightly

"Screw Damon" Caroline said and I smiled "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked and I giggled at my friend's ability to change subjects so quickly

"Mines in my bag" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded happily before turning to get Bonnies kit.

"So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is gonna last?" Caroline asked from the Bonnie's bag that was sitting on the kitchen table and I sighed "Is it like a permanent thing or what?" she asked and I looked over to my sister who looked very sad

"I don't know Caroline" Elena answered and I smiled at her sadly

"Why, are you such a little liar Bonnie?" Caroline asked angrily and I looked at her appalled

"Caroline" Elena and I scold before seeing the necklace that Bonnie had said she threw out.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline I swear" Bonnie said looking frightened at the sight of the necklace

"It's true I saw her throw it into a field" Elena said defending Bonnie and Caroline's eyes narrowed

"Then explain" Caroline said bitterly

"Emily." Bonnie said and Caroline looked confused

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked not believing Bonnie

"The ghost who has been haunting me" Bonnie told her simply, and Caroline scoffed

"So the ghost has a name now?" Caroline said sarcastically

"Caroline please" Elena begged trying to get her off of Bonnie's back

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie asked looking at me and I opened my mouth to voice my opinion but Caroline spoke before I could say anything

"What's going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline asked angrily "You guys do this to me all the time!" she exclaimed and I gave her a sympathetic look, knowing it was true

"That's not true Caroline" Elena assured her and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Yes it is" Bonnie said before turning to Caroline "I can't talk to you, you don't listen" Bonnie explained to the bubbly blonde

"That's not true!" Caroline defended and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes but Bonnie sighed

"I'm a witch" Bonnie told Caroline

"And don't we all know it" she retorted with a smirk making Bonnie give a frustrated groan

"See!" Bonnie said exasperated "That's what I'm talking about! I'm trying to tell you something, and… And you don't even listen!" she told our blonde friend before storming out. Sighing unhappily I started to go after her but Elena grabbed my arm and shook her head

"I listen" Caroline said calling after Bonnie before turning to us "When do I not listen?" she asked and both Elena and I looked down at the counter until Caroline went to move into the other room to hopefully listen and talk to Bonnie.

"You know I kind of feel bad for doing this" I told my sister as we moved to the door that blocked us from the room where are to friends were hopefully making up, and Elena shot me a weary look and I shrugged

"I said I kind of felt bad" I told her making her giggle before shushing me like I was the one making noise

"Bonnie, look it's just not me. I don't believe in all the witchy hoodoo stuff" Caroline explained "But if you do then, ok I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend" Caroline said and I smiled "And I'm not just saying all this stuff knowing that Elena and Ember are in the other room listen, but because I truly mean it" she said making both Elena and I freeze and look at each other. There was a short pause a pause that was just long enough to fit a hug in before Caroline spoke again "Ember, Elena you guys can come in now" she said and I pushed the door open looking sheepish as I entered the room .

"Are we all good now?" I asked and Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other

"Yup all good" Bonnie said happily and Elena and I sighed and plopped down on the couch opposite of the one our friends were sitting on.

"So what d you guys want to do?" Elena asked from the couch and Bonnie and I shrugged before Caroline shot up make us all sit up from our slouched couch positions.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed making us look at her expectantly "We should have a séance!" she said excitedly and I saw Bonnie go pale

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bonnie said shakily

"Come on!" Caroline said pulling us all up from our seats "Let's summon some spirits! Besides this Emily chick has some explaining to do!" she said pulling Elena out of the room to find a 'perfect' spot for the séance.

"It'll be ok" I assured Bonnie offering my hand for her to hold and squeeze if needed "I'll be there every step of the way" I told her and she took my hand and we both walked out of the room to find Caroline and Elena, dreading it the whole way there.

We found Caroline and Elena seating up the séance it a clear spot in Elena's room. Dropping each other's hands with one more squeeze we went to go help in the set up. The sooner we got this over the better. After we had candles set up in and lit in circle with the necklace close by, we all sat in a circle all of us looking a little frightened

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked after the four of us were sitting in a circle around the lite candles the necklace close to Bonnie.

"I don't know" I whispered feeling very frightened even more so than when I found out my sister was dating a vampire

"Be quite, and concentrate!" Caroline scolded us "Close your eyes and take a deep breath" Caroline instructed us "Now Bonnie call her" Caroline said

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked uncomfortably and I had to hold back a giggle

"Really 'Emily you there' that's all you got? Come on!" Caroline scolded

"Fine jeez" Bonnie said before starting over "Emily I call on you" Bonnie started making me open my eyes and look at her "I know you have a message and I'm here to listen" Bonnie told the spirit and that's when the flames of the candle grew making us all lean back

"Did that just happen?" Elena breathed and I nodded

"Yea it just happened" Caroline confirmed

"It's just the air conditioning" Bonnie said sounding afraid

"Ask her to show you a sign" Caroline suggested and I looked at her as if she was crazy but she rolled her eyes "Just ask her" Caroline said again and Bonnie sighed heavily

"Emily if you're among us, show us another sign" Bonnie said shakily and nothing happened "See nothing…" she started before the windows opened with a harsh gust of wind that had the power to blow out the candles

"That's it!" I yelp dropping Elena's hands and pulling Bonnie closer to me "We're done, I'm done" I said as Bonnie shook beside me

"Please turn the lights on" Bonnie whimpered

"I got it!" Elena said scrambling up and reaching for the light. Once it was on I could see how visibly shaken we all were.  
"You guys, the necklace is gone" Bonnie pointed out making us each look to the spot where the necklace had been making Bonnie cling to me even more, and me bury my head into Bonnie's shoulder.

"Alright Caroline, you made your point, and I get it now give it back" Elena ordered seeing how scared Bonnie and I were.

"What! I don't have it!" Caroline exclaimed in shock just as the lights flickered "What? What's going on?" she asked as Bonnie pulled me to run to the bathroom where the lights weren't flickering

"I don't know Elena exclaimed just as it stopped "Nothing… Jeremy are you home?" she called and I looked back at her scared not wanting my baby brother to be hurt or involved in this. Just as I looked back to Bonnie to soothe her, the bathroom doors all slammed shut making Bonnie and I scream.

"Guys!" We screamed "You guys open the door! Help us!" We begged in unison

"Ember!" Elena screamed

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed at the same time and I pounded on the door not noticing Bonnie moving back

"You guys what's going on?" Elena begged

"I can't get the door open!" I whimpered scared out of my wits

"Caroline try the other door!" Elena yelled and I heard Caroline run out of Elena's room "We will get you guys out of there don't worry" Elena promised and I took a deep breath and nodded knowing now was not a time to go into panic mode. That's when I saw Bonnie wasn't beside me anymore.

"Bonnie?" I asked turning to see her staring at herself in the mirror standing stiff as a board. "Bonnie are you alright?" I asked

"Fine" she answered calmly and I sighed "But I need your help, Ember" she said and I nodded automatically "Yes of course anything!" I said before everything become blurry, uncertain, and I was no longer in control of my body. I could only hear what was going on around my body. How frightened Elena and Caroline were as the screamed for us to unlock the door.

"Are you guys ok?" I heard Elena ask after the door finally opened

"We are fine" Bonnie and I answered solemnly

"Unbelievable, you two were faking it the whole time" Caroline shrieked

"Caroline come on" Elena said defending us and I so badly wanted to look at her but all I could see and feel for some reason is that Bonnie and I were standing stiff as boards

"No they scared the hell out of me!" Caroline exclaimed angrily in a way that would have made anyone flinch but not us.

"Bonnie, Ember?" Elena asked frightened and we both looked at her and I could see how scared she was and it broke my heart

"We are fine." Bonnie and I spoke in unison "Everything is fine" we droned making Caroline groan

"I just can't believe I fell for it!" Caroline exclaimed but I felt Elena's eyes on me or us

"Are you ok?" Elena asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"We must go" Bonnie and I said lugubriously

"What you can't go!" Elena exclaimed "Ember you live here!" she called after us as we walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"If they're leaving so am I" Caroline said angrily

"No you guys can't leave!" Elena begged coming down the steppes in sync with Caroline

"I can! I have had enough fake witch stuff for one night!" Caroline snapped just as we exited the house leaving the door wide open

"Thank you for having me, I will take my leave now" Bonnie and I said together as if we were one person

"But where are you going!?" Elena asked frantically

"Back to where it all began" we answered as we continued walking

"Bonnie! Ember!" Elena called before she gasped "Oh my god, Emily" which made Bonnie and I turn around to face her

"I won't let him have it! It must be destroyed!" We told Elena before using some sort of power to slam the front door shut on Caroline and Ember's face.

Bonnie and I walked all the way to the ruins if the old fell church before we were greeted by a familiar face. I so badly wanted to scream for help but I wasn't in control of my body. Emily was or at least some of her was in control of me.

"Hello Emily" Damon's smooth voice said "You look different" he said before looking me up and down "Much more beautiful then I remember you" he said

"I won't let you do it" Bonnie and I said in unison making Damon take his eyes off of me and turn to look at Bonnie like he didn't believe that I was also a part of this

"We had a deal" Damon growled

"Things change" we answered truthfully

"I protected your family. You owe me" Damon spat

"I know. I'm sorry" we apologized and Damon's eyes narrowed at Bonnie

"You're about to be a lot more than that" he spat before he lunged at us, at Bonnie. But before he got to us using some power I threw him at a tree, making a branch impale him in the abdomen. Making me feel sick and disgusted with myself, even as I keep looking at him. Any normal person would have looked away to, but I had no choice, this was my purpose protect Bonnie/Emily as she did a spell to destroy something. Protect Bonnie from harm and put myself in her place.

"It hurts" Damon moaned as Stefan helped Damon remove the branch "This is why I feed on people" Damon said as he sat trying to heal himself.

"Stefan" Bonnie and I spoke together as he approached us.

"Hello Emily" Stefan said stopping

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil" we said sadly and Stefan looked confused.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked

"Emily I swear to god I'll make you regret this" Damon growled from his spot again looking past me towards Bonnie

"And I won't let you unleash them into this world" we spat angrily

"Them?" Stefan asked turning to his brother "What part of this story did you leave out?" he asked angrily making Damon roll his eyes

"What does it matter?" Damon asked bitterly

"Emily, tell me what you did?" Stefan asked turning to Bonnie.

"To save her I had to save them" we said gravely

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked shocked

"With one comes all" we answered

"I don't care about the others. I just want Katherine" Damon said desperately and I felt my heart sink for some reason that I didn't understand.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that came out of your mouth" Stefan said sadly "This isn't about love, this is about revenge" he told his brother who shrugged.

"The two are mutually exclusive" Damon told his brother

"Damon you can't do this" Stefan told his brother helplessly

"Why not? They killed 27 people and called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get" Damon spat

"27 vampires Damon! Those people are vampires; you can't just bring them back!" Stefan exclaimed

"This town deserves it!" Damon yelled angrily

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago!" Stefan explained to his brother

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second that it won't happen again! They already know too much, and they will burn your little witch right next to us as soon as they find out! Trust me!" Damon said and my inner real self, flinched.

"Things are different now" Bonnie and I spoke softly and I felt Bonnie moving away from me

"Don't do this!" Damon begged looking broken

"I can't free them I won't!" we said together "Incedia!" We chanted

"No!" Damon yelled at the same time I heard Elena scream mine and Bonnie's names. As I pushed Bonnie out of the way of Damon's on coming attack, putting myself in her position like I was supposed to do, getting myself bitten in the process. Just like I was supposed to do…

**Authors Note:**

**DUN DUN DUNNN! There was the next chapter, and I hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait since it took me forever to write! In this chapter I tried to include Tyler/Ember (since I was asked to do so) and a little bit of Ember/Damon just because well that's what the story is about! As for the Ember being possessed by a part of Emily to protect Bonnie in case of an emergency I hope you all liked that. I mean I have read story upon story about Elena's twin becoming only one possessed by Emily and I have read stories about the twin just being there because she could be, so I wanted to put a twist on it, and hopefully you liked it! Also I hoped you a caught the whole Stefan and Damon ignoring how Ember was also being possessed, BECAUSE it is important for later on in the story…. I think… Any WHO (Ahh love Doctor Who great show… great man…) thanks for reading, don't forget to review it and leave my suggestions as to what you want because I may just add them in, you never know! Happy reading!**

**Thefallendeath4 **


End file.
